Fu Fu Chronicles
by Kara Papas
Summary: must be of 18 years or older to read...really try and listen to me...cough cough I know you won't but I warned you! I hope you nosebleed to death!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am slowly re-releasing these smut stories as I noticed there are a lot of people who read these. I was certain that the errors in the storyline weren't really helping so each chapter will be edited and reposted in new smut glory and with any luck. I just might end up writing about another fu fu chronicle chapter. I mean, I ahve reveiw all this smut...a girl can get some ideas.

By the way general warning for those who stumble into this story. This contain girl on girl sex. It was my first try at icky nasty depraved smut. People semed to enjoy it. So enjoy if you wish!

* * *

**Fu Fu Chronicle  
Chapter 1**

It was something the raven haired girl would never admit to as she stood there observing how Shizuru sipped at her tea. Shizuru looked up from her desk making eye contact with Natsuki. Natsuki blushed and looked outside at the campus.

"Ara, Natsuki's so cute when she blushes." Shizuru said with her Kyoto accent.

"Mou, Shizuru!" Natsuki said shooting an annoyed look back Shizuru. Natsuki looked back outside and blushed more.

Natsuki thoughts started going wild as she turned around looking at the ground asking Shizuru something. "Ne, Shizuru, do you want to come over today?"

"Natsuki I'm working late tonight to finish the final graduation ceremony plans for your class. I promised Director Fumi I'd help while I took a year off." Shizuru sighed.

Natsuki frowned again. "I can wait you know. You could always spend the night. It's the weekend. Please!" Natsuki demanded.

Shizuru smiled and nodded in agreement. Natsuki slowly walked over to her Kaichou and kissed her on the cheek. Shizuru blushed as Natsuki sat up the desk beside her laptop. Shizuru kept typing as Natsuki sat there waiting for her to finish for the evening. Shizuru glance over to the legs beside her and smiled a horny smile and went back to typing. Natsuki put her hands behind her a let out an exasperated sigh making a moan like sound. Shizuru stopped typing and put a hand to her face as blood trickled down her nose.

"Natsuki did that on purpose." Shizuru muttered.

"Eh, Shizuru your nose is bleeding again." Natsuki said not realizing why. The same thing had happen the previous week as Natsuki went to a tattoo parlor to get a wolf tattoo where her HiME sign was. She had taken Shizuru with her of course. When Natsuki was getting the tattoo she was holding on Shizuru's hand. Natsuki moaned during the entire tattooing process; some people like that kind of thing. Shizuru had an intense nosebleed then too. This entire moaning episode made their love making session a lot hotter that night.

Shizuru wiped the blood clean and turned off her computer. "Natsuki let's go ahead and go to your apartment, now." Shizuru hinted. Natsuki blushed and smiled grabbing the older girl's hand. Natsuki had wanted to get Shizuru to her apartment for awhile now and this worked just fine knowing that Shizuru wanted it to. Tonight was going to be good.

The apartment door slammed as the girls just started to devour each other. Natsuki teased Shizuru as she pushed further into her apartment finally reaching her bedroom. Their kisses becoming hotter and hotter as their tongues overlapped. Shizuru started kissing Natsuki's neck and running hands across her clothed breasts. Natsuki moaned as she started growing wet. Shizuru pulled Natsuki closer and whispered in her ear.

"Natsuki, I want to fuck you." Shizuru said coarsely. Shizuru only used language like that to make Natsuki hornier and it always satisfied the two girls in the long run. Natsuki sat back on her bed taking off the top part of her uniform giving Shizuru the right of way. Shizuru mouth went straight Natsuki's again and traveled down to the younger girl's breasts. Shizuru was not going to be defeated by a bra and removed it so she could get to her goal. Once she tossed the bra off Shizuru went to work on Natsuki's breast. Shizuru traced the tip of her tongue around the hardening nipple and then gently teased it with her teeth. Natsuki moaned and placed her hands on Shizuru shoulders making the girl stop so they could switch positions. Natsuki was sensing the Shizuru was probably a whole lot more horny than she was. Natsuki took off all of Shizuru clothes leaving her panties for last. Natsuki slowly removed them and grinned.

"Natsuki, stop staring…" Shizuru said protested.

"Mou, Shizuru is so wet already." Natsuki said inserting two fingers into Shizuru thrusting them in and out. Shizuru groaned with pleasure. Natsuki continue her assault against Shizuru as Natsuki kissed and suckled against Shizuru's neck.

"Ah…Nat-ssuki…together…please. aahHa" Shizuru moaned Natsuki stopped removing her fingers and licked them clean.

"Mmm, you really wanted it today didn't you, Kaichou-sama." Natsuki said teasingly licking the top of her own finger. Natsuki sighed a moan and straddled Shizuru's hips after removing the rest of her clothes but did not push her hips down against Shizuru's. Natsuki turned her head to the side and gently bit down on her index finger as she stood on her knees. She ran her other hand down her stomach and in between her legs thrusting her own fingers inside her body making her face go red hot. She loved to tease Shizuru this way. Natsuki let go of her index finger and moaned deeply.

"Shizuru, if you want it, come and get it." Natsuki panted removing her fingers. Shizuru pulled Natsuki down by her arm and the two locked into a hungry kiss ecstasy dripping from the corner of the mouths. They broke for air and Shizuru made her move repositioning her legs with Natsuki's. The girls both sat back as the started rocking their hips in tune with each other rubbing their clits together. Both girls started moaning and whimpering more as they picked up the pace.

"Oh, Natsuki…nat..suki…uuuuhh…mmm Natsuki…" Shizuru said throwing her head back arching her back making their clits grind together harder.

Natsuki breathing back heavier and heavier as was starting to loss her strength. Shizuru seeing her raven haired lover falling back she grabbed the girl's legs maintaining their original pace. Shizuru bit her lip and then gasped for more air as she moaned.

"Shizuru…I…I'mm…..going…" Natsuki panted. Shizuru moaned louder and Natsuki arched her back. Then the two girls screamed out each other's names as they came. Shizuru pulled Natsuki into her arm with what little strength she had left. The two sweat clad girls kissed each running their hands over each other's bodies before going to sleep.

"So, what are you doing this weekend Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she shut her eyes.

"Absolutely nothing. Do you mind if I spend the night here and the weekend." Shizuru purred.

"Not at all." Natsuki smiled.

The two whispered "I love you" and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: there isn't a rule book when it comes to mindless smut. I'm soooooooo sorry for the NatNao. I about vomitted when i wrote it. Okay so...it's there...hate me. I'm drunk. and I'm going to work on the next chapter of lfiyau...

disclaimer: sunrise never had natshiz having sex or a relationship, but yet they own them still.

* * *

Revenge 

Shizuru thought long and hard about what she wanted to do to Natsuki for the entire week. The chestnut brown haired sat in her apartment impatiently waiting for her little high school girl to visit. The sounds of sips could be heard everywhere. Shizuru glanced at the clock over and over again. Natsuki was more than thirty minutes late. Shizuru wasn't worried she was pissed. Natsuki always made when she set a time. Other than that the two usually were together when they had free time.

Shizuru waited on her couch watching the front door malevolent eyes.

Natsuki had just left school after getting jumped by Nao who was now a first year in high school. Natsuki had gotten drunk at one of Midori's and Mai's karaoke parties for the ExHime Rangers, and so did Nao. Apparently what had been a surface hatred for Natsuki was actually an indescribable lust. Add a little alcohol and watch the plant grow???? Natsuki doesn't really remember the night too much, but according to Mai she left with Nao to make sure she got home. Natsuki remembers waking up at Nao's and she knew something had to have happened when she woke up with no clothes on. Natsuki was just getting ready leave when she bumped into Nao.

"Hey you stupid dork get out of the way!" Natsuki gumbled.

"Going to a Fujino fest by any chance Kuga?" Nao said with conceit.

Natsuki suffered a minor nosebleed for moment and Nao cringed.

"You're a dirty lesbian." Nao announced.

"Well you're just some freakin' slut bunny." Natsuki countered.

"Green eyed freak!" Nao shot.

"Look who's talkin' greeny." Natsuki laughed.

"Bitch!" Nao said stepping closer as her face grew red.

"Brat!" Natsuki said continuing the argument disregarding the closing proximity and before she realized that Nao's lips where on hers. Natsuki quickly pushed the young red hair off and backed up. "Shit, uh, I've….got to go."

Natsuki sighed as she walked to Shizuru's apartment taking her keys out to open the door.

"Shizuru I'm here!" Natsuki shouted into the apartment as she shut the door.

"Ara Natsuki, your late." Shizuru said in a dark tone appearing from nowhere holding a stalk of negi. Natsuki eyes widened.

"No anything but that!" Natsuki squirmed as Shizuru grappled Natsuki to the ground.

"You smell like Nao…" Shizuru said darkly arching an eyebrow. "You will be punished accordingly."

The time pasted as the two found themselves' naked on the floor on the living room making out. Their tongues passing over each others over and over as ecstasy seeped from their mouths. Shizuru had her knee firmly planted between Natsuki's legs as they tongued one another. They broke their kiss.

"Aaa Shizuru, please….please, go ahead." Natsuki panted as she lay defeated on her back. Shizuru smiled and sucked on her index and middle finger before thrusting them into Natsuki. Natsuki rocked her hips countering the motion as Shizuru rode her leg.

"Natsuki you're so cute when you blush. Just like Nao." Shizuru panted. Natsuki drowning in her pleasure managed to complain.

"Shizuru….ah...you, didn't did you?" Natsuki moaned. Shizuru smiled.

"Well at least we have the same taste, ne?" Shizuru said before locking her lips on Natsuki's breasts teasing the nipples with her tongue.

"Matte….Shizuru." Natsuki moaned as felt Shizuru gently suck her breast ignoring her wishes. Natsuki sighed happily thinking to herself 'she's insatiable'. Natsuki arched her back wondering how many times Shizuru had cheated on her with Nao and then she realized. It must have been those damn karaoke parties. Natsuki remember she couldn't make one of them; it must have happened then. Shizuru's damn attraction to green colored eyes. Nao's were a lime green, but nothing like her green. Natsuki felt Shizuru fingers enter her body with a violent motion making her wince but moan at the same time.

"Matte….ah…Shi…no..stop..mm" that was all she could really manage as the rest of the night stretched out.

* * *

[edit - thank you -cough- glowie for seeing the error in this -cough cough- story. i know in my drunken stupor I wouldn't have noticed. 


	3. Alpha Syndrome Redux

A/N: This is my "ode" to Dorapanda's Aplha Syndrome. please enjoy.

**Alpha Syndrome Redux**

Mentally hacking my job was never really the major problem at Garderobe however things have become more hasten since the end of that strange asteroid event. Almost any girl can now be accepted into Garderobe. It's very taxing on me. Garderobe is my home and everyone here is almost a subject to me, but I'm not a ruler just the Gakuenchou.

I still sort through pile after pile of enrollment forms with the psychological profiling forms. The psychological testing was suggested to me by Shizuru. She did many things for me during our time apart. The last time I could do nothing for her. Her solid prison was too much for me to look upon. She was encased in her own skin. Thanks to the nanoprobes she stayed alive. Thanks to being an otome.

Bewitching Smile Amethyst is truly suiting for Shizuru and as time went on since she held on to that GEM she became the Graceful Amethyst. The world can only see that side of her. There is another side.

Shizuru Viola once had one ambition to dedicate herself to a master and now. I suppose you could say she is a master of sorts.

_"Shizuru! Matte! Matte Shizuru!"_ A screeching sound of the office desk followed by the follow of my neatly organized paper work now all over my office floor. If people only knew what this desk has been through with _us_.

_"Natsuki, I spent all that time solid as a rock and you apparently only stopped by once." _Shizuru is not acting gracefully as she always ends up pinning to this damn desk, but she is the controlling one as always. I cannot respond as I am subjected in my own office at _my_ school by her lips and tongue. Do I desire it? Yes, I do, but not when I have work to do, but when she desires it, it must happen.

Her fast hands have already removed my jacket even before she pushes me down of my desk. I'm only verbal resisting her. I can never figure out how she is able to quickly strip my body so fast. Perhaps it's all the work she puts in to distract me from it.

"_Ara, Natsuki already so excited….mmmm…"_ Shizuru mouth always attacks my body. It isn't really an attack as so much as an assault; one I secretly welcome.

"_It's the A/C…ah S-shizu-ru…stop…onegai.."_ Her tongue is always as hot as the rest of her mouth and ever firm in licks.

So what do people see of the mighty Gakuenchou, second Column, and third Column, Shizuru Viola. I know it is more than evident that they know our relationship; a relationship that does not need words and public displays of mutual admiration.

She can pull honesty from my lips in more way than one. I'm always so focused but there are times she can sense. Only she can sense it. My desperation and anxiety my overwhelming fear of failure, of losing her. So here I am, almost nude against my desk or on it at times. It always depends on where she wants me. It's been so long since the last time.

_"Natsuki's..."_ Shizuru she always teases me no matter what we are doing especially when it is each other that we are doing.

"_No, don't say it….ahh…"_ I am panting under her thrusting and twisting. She's not graceful at all.

_"Gakuenchou seems to be wet…" _That is not a correct name for her GEM when she wears it with me under her as my body trembles and pools. You are more than just a Bewitching Smile, Shizuru, it should be Wicked Smile.

This love has grown so much and I know the world see us differently than what we are. I'm strong and cruel Gakuenchou. Shizuru is calm, graceful, beautiful, and at times weak. No, that is not who we are. Shizuru can be cruel.

"_Stop…stop…ah! I can't do this…n-now!"_ My screams are always ignored as she spreads my weakened legs apart with her agile hands. Yes, her mouth and her tongue they assault as I said before. Now, now she is attacking me.

"_Mmm…Natsuki…is always, ah…so tasty."_ Shizuru's appetite and her desire, sometimes I wonder what the difference is.

I should have known when I heard her walk in. She locked the door and turned on my sound field. Just like now when I had it installed she had just been freed from her encasement. She was more than willing to test the field out and ask a dear former student to remain outside until she came to the door. Wickedly Evil Amethyst, third Column, Shizuru Viola, for you…

The pattern is always the same in these sudden moments of love making. It starts with an innocent yet strong kiss. It turns into a passionate kiss followed by the destruction of my desktop and then her unclothing method.

"_ha…aa…nn…fwa…Shiz…nn"_ Yes I often lose my ability to coherently speak thanks to my Shizuru, but loses herself in her own dampened desires as well. We are undone.

"_Natsuki…ah..mmm..you..are…always…mine…"_ Such declaration I usually only hear when we are alone, but they are far more passionate in moments like these. Somehow, always, somehow she and I climb together. Pulsing blood and throbbing flesh that constricts and releases. Yeah, it doesn't sound amazing. But as I always, I will accept everything of you, Shizuru.

It is by her side I stand.


	4. The Last Christmas Present

A/N: I apologize once again for this horrible story. It has been corrected and now can be fully enjoyed in all its emo-smut glory.

* * *

The Last Christmas Present

The day was December 25 and the weather forecast said it was to snow like hell had frozen over. This gave the two girls one more day together. The orders were sudden and the decorations had all been setup but a security guard came to the door of their small bottom floor apartment.

-Flashback to the day before-

"First Sgt Kuga!" The security guard stated firmly as the green eye woman looked back over her shoulder to her lover and back to the MP. She nodded to the MP and the he continued on. "The draft has been enacted for all former personnel to return to the front! You are ordered to pack your bags immediately and head to the base at 0500 hours or you will be accused of treason and sentenced to death by firing squad. That is all." The MP turned away as Natsuki slowly shut the door.

Shizuru's legs became weak as she looked to Natsuki as the tears welled in her eyes. The time on the clock read 10pm. The tawny haired woman looked to the side as the tears took her whole as Natsuki embraced her strongly as if saying "I never want to let go…please hold on to me now." But the raven haired woman could say nothing as she listened to her lover's silent protests.

"Natsuki…it's not right. You just came back to me a month ago and you left the military! It's not fair they can't have you damn it!" Shizuru cried as Natsuki rubbed Shizuru's back affectionately.

"Shizuru…shhhh…it will be okay. It's not like I'm going to die. I fought in this war already." Natsuki said in that unsure tone she always got about serious situations. "I'll come home. I'll be back to be with you forever. I promise. Now…I have to start packing." Natsuki as she let go of Shizuru.

"No, you always say this. Natsuki the war has gotten worse. They are sending you to the FRONT! They are having major causalities everyday! God, Natsuki…it's Christmas! Why now!" Shizuru said as Natsuki walked away stoically. "Don't you walk away from me! Natsuki!!!" Shizuru voice rang throughout the apartment.

-Flashback end-

It was about 0300 hours when Natsuki received a call from the base telling her that she was to go to the base the following day. The weather was bad enough to where she had to stay indoors until then. Natsuki hung the phone up and walked back into her bedroom and notice the lights from the television where illuminating the darkness. The tall tell signs of elevator music let her know that Shizuru was watching the weather channel.

"NATSUKI!! You don't have to go!" Shizuru got up and ran to the door way only to be caught by Natsuki's arms. "Oh…ne, Natsuki…" Shizuru blushed and whispered this time as Natsuki grinned but kept the sadness locked in her eyes.

"Yes, Shizuru…"

"You don't have to go…so…let's get you out of this uniform and back into bed with me." Shizuru said as she began to unbutton Natsuki's uniform jacket. Shizuru enjoyed undressing Natsuki and Natsuki didn't have a problem with it either. Natsuki only had her fatigue pants left on and no boots yet because she was saving that task for last before heading off to the base so Shizuru and Natsuki found themselves at the side of the bed. Natsuki ran her hand up Shizuru's thigh making the tawny haired woman grin.

"So let's see, are you where anything under this negligee? Anything I might like or that's mine? Something for me to remove." Natsuki said as she forcefully pushed Shizuru to the bed. The red eyed woman laughed as she brought one leg up on the bed making her negligee fall back towards her waist as she propped herself up at an angle with her arms. Natsuki stood in front of Shizuru grinning impishly as she ran her right index finger along the Shizuru's calf to her knee and down the inside of her thigh sliding her hand under the negligee to hip. Natsuki raised her eyebrows as she stepped back and Shizuru got up and sat on the edge grabbing Natsuki by the belt loops on her pants.

"Can I open my present now Natsuki?" Shizuru playfully teased. Natsuki blushed as Shizuru pulled her closer and began to kiss and lick at her navel.

"Mou, Shizuru…you can open your present…but you have to play with it really good okay?" Natsuki said making eye contact with Shizuru one more time as the impish grin appeared on Shizuru's lips this time. Shizuru unbuttoned the pants and they fell to the floor fast revealing nice navy blue panties.

"I'll make sure clean it up if it get wet…" Shizuru said leaning back. "Now, come and unwrap the rest of your gift First Sgt Kuga."

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsuki saluted Shizuru playfully got up on the bed and carefully removed the negligee that was hiding Shizuru's nakedness. "I do believe this is what I exactly asked for this year. I missed out on this on my birthday even." Natsuki said half teasing but half serious.

Shizuru felt a tightening in her heart; an anxiety rushing over she could handle it any longer, but Natsuki wouldn't let the anxiety consume her any much longer. The First Sgt descended on the Kyoto born woman fast. Natsuki circle the tip of her tongue around Shizuru right nipple and teased ever so gently with her teeth as she made quick work with her left hand. Shizuru was already wet and eagerly welcomed Natsuki quick onslaught against her body.

"Ah…Natsuki…you're making up for your birthday aren't you…" Shizuru gasped quickly as Natsuki bit down against her lover's shoulder. Natsuki stopped momentarily and got Shizuru quickly sat up and caught Natsuki by the wrist.

"Natsuki…I don't need that…besides…they could call at any moment changing your orders to come to the base now. Lay back down…with what little time we have left together…come back and make love to me with _your_ body and nothing else…" Shizuru said feeling no resistance from Natsuki as the blue haired woman got on her knees at the edge bed.

"Okay..well come here then." Natsuki said smiling. Shizuru pouted.

"uhuh…you get back on bed now soldier." Shizuru said in a demanding tone. Natsuki sighed and smiled.

"But of course ma'am. Order me away." Natsuki said smiling with sick glee.

"Mmmm…okay…Natsuki…come over here and lay down." Shizuru said as she walked over on her knees pointing to a partially spot on the bed. Natsuki giggled and lay down. Shizuru removed the rest of Natsuki clothed which wasn't much; panties and a bra. Shizuru kissed Natsuki softly and kissed her way down and kissed and licked along Natsuki's inner thighs. Shizuru paused and sighed. "My gift got wet Natsuki…" Natsuki groaned and laughed at the same time. What a mood stopper but at the same time not. Shizuru grinned. "A promise is a promise right….besides I haven't had a chance clean my present in a while…" As Shizuru finished that she instantly started on Natsuki licking and sucking. Natsuki threw her head back moaned deeply as Shizuru began to slide fingers in and out of her body over and over again.

"Uh…Shizuru…stop or I'll cum without you…damn…uh" Natsuki in vainly protest as Shizuru pushed on until Natsuki found a way to pull from the incredible pleasure.

"Natsuki…why did you stop me? I thought you liked it when I did that?" Shizuru pouted looking at Natsuki with her swollen lips and Natsuki sighed as pinned Shizuru down placing one soft kiss on her lips. Natsuki skipped all the pretenses and just took Shizuru wetness into mouth let her tongue cool her hot flesh down. Shizuru hips began to rock violently. She had been needing this much more that Natsuki had and it was evident to Natsuki that Shizuru was going to cum in any second as she force her fingers into Shizuru.

"Natsuki…" It was like a relieved sigh and Shizuru breathed heavily and began to cry a bit. "You bitch…you did that on purpose! You know I get tired after I…" Shizuru found her mouth claimed by Natsuki who start sliding her fingers back in making Shizuru shudder and moan into the kiss. Natsuki broke the kiss.

"But you like it when I fuck you like that…you're still so wet…mmmm I really wish I had let you finish….but its all about you Shizuru." Natsuki said in her husky voice as she made Shizuru cum for a second time. Shizuru face was pink and she was breathing as hard as she possibly and she slowly fell into sleep but not before feeling Natsuki lips on hers one last time.

-the next Christmas-

The apartment had the last of the items removed on the two former tenants. The day before Christmas First Sgt Natsuki Kuga was killed in combat and her body was captured by the enemy forces. They strapped her dead body to a rope and dragged her body around town threatening the remaining rebels with her destroyed remains. Upon hearing this news on the morning of Christmas a young woman by the name of Shizuru Fujino committed suicide. The details of her death were not disclosed. All that we know is she dreamt of the previous year about her last Christmas present.


	5. Touch Part 1

A/N: I can say this without a doubt that I have not done a smex chapter in a awhile for many of my other M rated stories...so here you go. I apologize for the wait.

* * *

"Touch"

'The word touch whether it be a verb or noun can always make the smallest bits of my skin crawl in my loneliest nights. That word has over sixty two different meanings and yet so many of them I think of when just the word enters a phrase that echoes in my mind.

It echoes my mind. That's right, it is an echo of a thought as my heart beats heavy sharp beats reminding me I cannot do this thing called life, alone. Yet to give in to anything was impossible for such a free spirit as myself. So when I accepted what I could never foresee I could not give _it_ up. The sweet delicate nature of it all.'

All those thoughts exited the tawny haired woman's mind as she lay helpless against her bed staring into the darkness above. Her heart wrenched out a lusty desire buried so deep within. Yes, she lusted for a touch and the touch would be so good if she could just have it once. But it would terrorize her that night as she knew it was an agony well met.

The woman's red eyes closed as her mind drifted into a lustful fantasy of a girl she wanted at a coffee shop. The girl had come in every day and always sat across from her. The girl was tough in attitude but overall, just so beautiful. It drove Shizuru insane to look at the girl. Raven hair, pale skin, pink lips, and the clothes that girl wore intensified the feeling that much more; tight jeans with a zipped up biker jacket. Yes, Shizuru wanted something she thought she could never have. She even knew the girl's name because they sat down at the same table at the same time one day. The chemistry between them was obvious. The Raven haired goddess's name was Natsuki.

So Shizuru lay helpless with eyes shut imagining the texture of those lips on hers, and the sensation of her skin against Natsuki. Then it hit her, she did have the girl's number. She had asked for it and the raven haired girl shrugged and gave the number to Shizuru.

The tawny haired woman sat up and reached to her nightstand to grab her phone where she had a piece of paper which had Natsuki's number on it and dialed it without hesitation. The phone rang and rang. Shizuru looked at the time and cursed herself inwardly. 'Who would be awake at this hour outside of me and the grave yard shift?'

"Hello, this is Natsuki speaking..." The husky voice responded upon answering.

"Oh Natsuki...this is Shizuru from the coffee shop. I hope I didn't wake you." Shizuru said almost apologetically.

"Oh, no I was just getting home so it's okay. Plus, I was wondering if you'd ever call me. You've had my number for a week now." Natsuki said in an amused voice. "So what's wrong?"

"Ara, what makes you think something is wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru playfully said back though the phone line. Natsuki coughed nervously. "Hmmm, do you think...you could come to my place if I gave you my address? If it is not too much trouble that is?"

Natsuki smiled to herself. "Of course not…"

Shizuru chest began to heave more and more as her mouth utter her address. As her hand left the phone upon the jacket Shizuru could only imagine that she had to be dreaming. She would never do anything so bold as to ask a stranger to come to her at night. For what Shizuru wondered. Her hand came to her lips and the sensitivity of them alluded to why she could _want_ Natsuki there. It wasn't more than ten minutes later when the roar of a motorcycle could be heard in the quiet little neighborhood Shizuru lived in. The sound of the wild beast finally came to a grinding halt in front of Shizuru small house.

Shizuru grabbed a night robe and walked to unlock the front door to find Natsuki leaning right against the frame that lined the doorway. The girl's emerald eyes sparkled in the dull light of the night sky. She was wearing slate grey jeans with tears all round her thigh and that same biker jacket which was completely unzipped showing only a black lacy bra. Natsuki caught how Shizuru's eye followed her form and grin.

"I was in a hurry. You called and I had just taken off my shirt so all I had was my bra. You sounded like you really needed me here." Natsuki said in husky tone as she grabbed the door frame above her to stretch herself out exposing more of her unclothed torso. Shizuru bit her bottom lip as her eyes went to Natsuki very toned stomach.

"Why don't you come in?" Shizuru said with a slight stutter. 'Yes, come in now so I can throw you against my couch and….no she was in a rush no way she could know that you're out of your mind horny.' Natsuki let go and followed Shizuru in. Shizuru couldn't help but hear the sound of something heavy hit the couch and looked to it to see the jacket on it. Shizuru felt hands encircle her waist and hot breath against her neck. "Ara, getting a little fresh aren't we?"

"Mmmm" Natsuki hummed very sensually making Shizuru gasp. "You look like you needed a hug." Natsuki said warmly but not letting go. Shizuru wrapped her hands around Natsuki and leaned into her.

"You can see that much from looking at me from behind?" Shizuru teased but eagerly awaited the answer.

"No, I've been wanting to hug you for awhile now. I guess that the innocent part of me. You look like you needed it from the get go, but tonight, you look like you want a lot more than just a hug and your body is telling me that right now. Your heart is beating so fast and the way you're breathing. It screams 'touch me'." Natsuki nuzzled her nose against the side of Shizuru neck breathing even hotter breaths before continuing on.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered waiting for more of this girl's perspective, wanting more, and needing more.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Natsuki whispered and then sighed deeply while hugging Shizuru closer. "Say yes…please say yes…" Natsuki almost begged as her lips brushed down the side of Shizuru's soft neck.

Shizuru chest was heaving deeply and her heart pounded just as wildly. Her mind was spinning. Everything was going as her heart had desired therefore she was in total belief this was merely a dream. She couldn't believe that anything she felt was real until Natsuki spoke again.

"I'm real….I'm real Shizuru, and I want you…I know you want me…I've seen that look in your eyes since the day I followed you to the coffee shop." Natsuki whispered her confession as she began to nuzzle against Shizuru neck again. "I saw you before you noticed me, but seeing how you looked at me. Oh Shizuru, I've been waiting for the right moment. And I thought you'd call sooner but the fact you've made me wait so long…oh it's worth it."

Shizuru's body was screaming at her for satisfaction and her bottom lip tremble as the blush crept its way onto her face. Her hands tightly gripped Natsuki's. She could feel the heat of Natsuki's body. She could feel Natsuki's honesty in the nervous beats behind her. Oh, but the way she brushed her lips and nose across her neck. It was maddening.

"Yes…" Shizuru almost sighed. "Natsuki, yes, I want you…" Shizuru sighed again. "I want you to touch me." Upon those words Natsuki's embrace loosen and her hands moved to untie Shizuru's robe which found its way to the ground. Shizuru's body was practically bare outside for some simple white panties. Natsuki pulled Shizuru against her again as her hands travelled up Shizuru's stomach to her breasts.

"Tell me where, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she gently began to brush the tips of Shizuru's nipples, stiffening them with one brush. The touching sensation was long awaited and much needed so Shizuru really didn't care as to where. It did matter in the end, but having Natsuki touching her period was good enough. "Shizuru?"

"Natsuki, maybe we should…" Shizuru sighed with each touch.

"No, I can't stop now that I've started…" Natsuki said distressed and disappointed. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki hands and turned around giggling. Natsuki blinked in confusion and was about to argue some more but found herself silenced for a moment by a sweet gentle kiss. Arms soon wrapped around Natsuki neck and Shizuru whispered into her ear.

"No, silly, I was going to say let's take this to my room." Shizuru's face blushed a deep red as she paused before whispering on. "I don't want you to take me here." Shizuru leaned back and kissed Natsuki again, physically letting Natsuki how much she wanted to continue before grabbing her hands to lead her to her bedroom.

Natsuki licked her bottom lip as they entered the room. Shizuru let go of Natsuki's hand for one second and Natsuki heart spun. Green eyes keenly watched to were Shizuru went. This tawny haired goddess turned around as she sat back on the bed motioning with one finger for Natsuki to come to her. Natsuki smiled as she followed the command. The raven haired woman kneeled at the end where Shizuru sat waggled her eyebrows at Shizuru.

"Go on, Natsuki, touch me…" Shizuru said as if to pick off where they were earlier. Natsuki seemingly enjoyed the command as she stood as gently lower Shizuru to the rest of the bed after she had removed the rest of her clothing. There wasn't much to remove anyhow but Natsuki stood bare before her current desire which also desired her. It wasn't long before Natsuki was lost to her task.

The biker found herself slowly and teasingly kissing and brushing her lips against every inch of Shizuru's body. Natsuki focus was upon the pertness of those pink buds tracing around each of them with her tongue, flicking across the bud in a timely fashion earning a pleased moan. Natsuki wanted much more from this endeavor and adventure of Shizuru. However Natsuki own body was aching for just as much as Shizuru's and the older woman could sense this but was helpless to the young woman's strength. Natsuki forcefully pushed Shizuru against the mattress as her lips claimed Shizuru's as she began to rock her hips against Shizuru's.

It was expectation that completed the experience as heavy breathing increased with the thickening air of heightened sexual ecstasy. The moans alone made Natsuki that much more sickened with desire to feel more of Shizuru against her. Yet Natsuki was crossed with another indescribable need to please and that was just as strong.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru moaned and panted. "I want you to take me with your hand…" Natsuki smiled as she ran her hand down Shizuru's stomach until she reached that bundle of nerves with the tips of her fingers. Shizuru let out a resounding sigh of pleasure as Natsuki slowly teased that bundle with slow circular movement making the older woman whimper.

"Stop teasing me…I want you inside me. I want to cum in your hand." Shizuru said as her hips bucked violently against Natsuki's touch.

Natsuki leaned down to whisper in Shizuru's ear. "Only if you promise me the same treatment?" The biker then pushed her two fingers inside as she slid her other hand on Shizuru backside making the tawny haired goddess straddle Natsuki's hips. Natsuki grinned wickedly as she forced Shizuru into a more active role.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru said smiling lustful back at Natsuki, red eyes meeting green eyes.

TBC

* * *

Again I apologize. I will have part two started after I get at least 5 reviews. Deal?


	6. Touch Part 2

"Touch" continued

'A cry of pleasure to me was something normal, you could say, but this was something uncommon. This time I was driven to points of desire through sound alone. I could not bare to hear any silence. I had to have her voice calling out and make her breathing labored. I just needed it. As if I could reach the climatic heights of ecstasy with her.

Only her, it seems did I ever track down and actually stalk. It wasn't stalking though. Desire I loosely link to the synonyms wish and want. However to think about that wish was more of noun that was described as a yearning, need, craving, longing, and want. So want was defined in wish but itself was a verb. How these things affect me so. Desire is a wish and want which I am overwhelmed by when she cries my name out.'

Natsuki's thoughts washed over her as Shizuru placed her hands against Natsuki's shoulders as her hips rocked back forth against. Natsuki mirrored the movement with her ministrations as she watched Shizuru bite her bottom. The older girl gasped out gripping harder against Natsuki's shoulders.

"I…" Shizuru panted as her movements slowed. "…can't do it…mmm…like…uh… this." Her red eyes pleaded from that reddened face. Natsuki grinned again shaking her head side to side to say no. Shizuru pouted as she almost came to stop causing Natsuki to take her by surprise in more way than one. With a quick shift of movement Natsuki had Shizuru against her back again.

"I can't have you pouting…" Natsuki said but inwardly thought of how she secretly enjoyed that expression. Shizuru sighed as she gazed into Natsuki's green eyes feeling Natsuki push her fingers in and out. The biker rocked her body with her motions adding extra force behind each push sending the tawny haired goddess over the edge. Back arching, Shizuru didn't know if she go on as the biker pushed on. Shizuru's body tensed up as her hips bucked against Natsuki's hand. It was an all out intense climax as Shizuru's eyes remained shut as she released one last cry of pleasure before sinking back down to the mattress.

The red eyed woman finally opened her eyes to see green ones intensely peering back masking a mild bit of frustration. Shizuru smiled knowing she had to regain some kind of strength. She bit her bottom lip as aftershocks of pleasure pulsed through her. It occurred to Shizuru that she had just had random sex with someone she didn't even know and yet it was more of a connection than any she had had in the past. Natsuki's green eyes trailed over Shizuru's sweat laden body. 'So beautiful…' were the words that entered this biker's mind outside of her own personal torment. She had fulfilled Shizuru's need to be touched, but now she wondered if she could possibly be satisfied herself.

"So you know how to seduce me, but you can't seem to bring yourself to admit what your body obvious wants." Shizuru said as she controlled her breathing. Natsuki face went red making the older girl smile and slowly sit up coming face to face with the raven haired biker. "That color looks good on you."

Natsuki was about to defend herself in the midst of embarrassment when she found herself silenced by Shizuru's lips. The raven haired biker made no protest as eagerly let her coffee shop vixen take the lead. Shizuru made sure the biker girl would be breathless by the time she finished. The honest issue for Shizuru lay in her instant reaction to seeing the bra clad biker in her doorway. Her perception of the biker had change almost immediately upon the moment she arrived. Shizuru had lusted for something she assumed was innocent, but after what had happened in her bed she was certain this girl was no where near as innocent as herself. Shizuru saw no shame in that. She only saw shame in the idea that she may not be able to fulfill Natsuki's needs.

The girls found themselves atop one another, breasts gently teasing another as Natsuki began to writhe at the simplest of touches. She had wanted this much more than Shizuru perhaps and her want, no need, made her that much more sensitive. And Shizuru wasn't the type a girl to miss out on something like that. Shizuru found herself enjoying this. It was one thing to have you sexual desires met, but to make it happen for another and being the cause of that pleasure was all together no short of the word, amazing.

Supple skin teased Shizuru's lips as she kissed and suckled across Natsuki's neck. Shizuru dragged the tip of her tongue from the bottom of Natsuki's neck to edge her jaw line before biting on Natsuki's neck. The bite was hard enough to be felt but nothing painful. Natsuki gasped and moaned letting her hands run up and down across Shizuru's back.

"I guess you're breaking your promise…" Natsuki gasped feeling Shizuru lips and tongue reach her one her breasts. Natsuki lips trembled as she fought her deep desire to moan greatly making Shizuru wonder why the girl was so silent. Shizuru was doing everything Natsuki had and more in her mind. Of course in Natsuki's mind when she said 'breaking promise' that's what she meant that Shizuru was doing more. The way Shizuru tongue glide across, around, circling, licking, the attention upon each breast and the occasional teasing with her teeth, it just made Natsuki work her hardest not to scream out.

Shizuru stopped for a moment to wait for Natsuki's reaction, and sure enough the emerald orbs opened showing slight shock at the loss of bodily warmth atop her own body. Natsuki's cover was blown. The biker's face turned even redder.

"Tell me you want me…" Shizuru whispered before blushing. "That you need me to touch you and I will." Natsuki heart beat harder just as Shizuru's did before. Shizuru ran her finger tips down Natsuki's body from between her breasts to her stomach. Shizuru's eyes had this powerful draw to them as her eyes followed her fingers as they danced on the soft skin at Natsuki's stomach. "I want to touch you…feel you. Let me…"

Natsuki didn't know how to say such things and it was obvious Shizuru took a lot of herself to say it. Shizuru sensing the hesitation softly whispered after kissing Natsuki. "Show me…" Natsuki mouth opened to respond but she found herself lip locked in a extremely passionate kiss and as it broke more words wafted to her ears. "Guide me…I want to touch you so badly…I know you want me too. How do want me to take you?"

Natsuki was becoming delirious with thought when she finally realized her hand was interlaced with Shizuru's and it was Shizuru who was guiding her. Their hands parted but stayed close as Shizuru gently teased Natsuki's delicate bud. Each touch was breaking Natsuki's focus to control herself. Shizuru's goal wasn't to break Natsuki but to release her. Shizuru altered from slowly circling the bud to pushing in and out of Natsuki making the young biker hips fight for more.

"Don't tease…" Natsuki began to pant as she reached for Shizuru's hand with hers keeping it pushing in and out with the palm against her body. "Stay…make me yours." Natsuki gasped feeling the stronger movements feeling her body tense and release in waves. A set motion flowed as Natsuki finally letting go as rock her hips letting Shizuru's fingers go deeper. A wetness coated Shizuru's hand as she finally got Natsuki gasping her name. It was analogous to conquering another land as Shizuru pushed on with each moan and gasp. The more fight Natsuki gave the more Shizuru pushed back.

Natsuki's fingers pressed hard into Shizuru's back digging her nails in the higher she went. The pounding in Natsuki chest was assuring her everything was going right, and just feeling Shizuru sliding in and out of her again and again. The peak of her night was almost their as she felt herself tighten and her voice scream out as Shizuru did earlier until her body lay soft against the cushioned bed.

"So…" Natsuki opened eyes as the tip of her nose touched Shizuru's before she kissed her in an almost purely innocent fashion. "…Would this be a bad time to ask you out on a date…because I'd like to do _this_ again, but on a deeper level."

Shizuru smiled enjoying the moment and the afterglow the both shared as she took a second to think about what Natsuki asked.

"I think I can do that, Natsuki. A deeper level with you. But I think I already know how long we can go." Shizuru said sighing happily making Natsuki smile.

"Oh really?" Natsuki teased.

"Now, tell me what you think my body wants?" Shizuru teased back to change subjects.

The End

* * *

Mini feed

Mai: Ever feel like you need to get laid?

Kara: -coughs- I write smut fics what do you think?

Mai: good point.

* * *

YAY! it's done! Hope you reread the first part.


	7. A Christmas Touch

A/N: Oh sweet christmas time, its good for smut writing. Happy Holidays, and merry christmas to all who celebrate it.

* * *

**A Christmas Touch**

So the months had rolled by for strangers that met in a union of fiery love, and now their lives were much spent in bliss of each others company. Neither of the two lived with each other for they believed it would be a taboo upon their unique relationship. A relationship spurred by the urge of touch and desire.

The chestnut haired woman sat behind the desk looking at her clock as the second hand manage to tick slower and slower and the phone screamed at her with more work. The chestnut haired woman reluctantly answered her business line.

"Hello, this is Ms Fujino, how may I help you?" Shizuru smoothly articulated in her graceful Kyoto-ben.

"Shizuru! It's Haruka." Shizuru face went blank for a second and then her eyes lightened up.

"Suzushiro-san, I don't believe we've talked since college." Shizuru said politely. "How have you been?"

The busty blonde laughe loudly and her hand could be heard in the background violently slapping against the desk. "No, we haven't, but I was going over some of the files for the company that I own through my family and I saw that you were on the employee roster. I looked up your file too. You've been working your butt off and those bastards haven't given you anything."

"Ara, you are very perceptive Suzushiro-san. I have been working here for only five years though. I've been prompted once and that was after my first two years. I have taken on more projects than I should, but it is nothing." Shizuru said sighing as her eyes went to the clock. She was late, but Haruka apparently was a CEO of parent company so she had to continue on. _Please don't be angry. I've only been late once before and you were slightly angry then. Please don't be angry._

"Okay, well what I am getting at is you need more than that. I'm prompting to a new position in the company. I'm just drafting the work up now and I've already sent you a bonus check of some kind. Happy holidays to you old friend." The phone line went dead and Shizuru's face was pale from shock. Only random occurances happened to Natsuki, but luck had fallen on her at the cost of missing out on some quality time with Natsuki. Shizuru grabbed her coat, umbrella, and keys as she exited her office. She was in real trouble with Natsuki today since she had another problem which Natsuki was soon to find out as she walked into the house.

"Shizuru! Hey, I made it!" Natsuki's husky voice echoed in the house and the sound of her leather biking jacket being unzipped was also echoing. The blue haired biker frowned as she tossed her jacket to the couch. She pressed her speed dial and a sound finally responded to her within the empty house. Shizuru had left her phone at home. _Damn it Shizuru! Where are you?_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Natsuki!" Shizuru panted as she came into the house shutting the door behind her. There was no lights on but one and it was glowing from the inside of her room. The bathroom light was on and the sound of water rushed and splashed. Natsuki was taking a shower. Shizuru sighed. _That's what she did the last time too. Cooling herself off. I wonder what I can do. I'll do what I wanted to the last time._ Shizuru walked to the dropping her coat and everything else off and walked into the bathroom.

"You're late." Natsuki huffed from the shower. "What is this crap you're pulling with me this time? No apology. Come on Shizuru, you know how hard it is for me to get off work and you get her late. You did that on your birthday too."

The shower was a standing shower with just enough room for two. The room meant close quarters and lots of free touching. Obviously not a problem for Shizuru as she opened the door, Natsuki was about to shout more complaints but her mouth just hung open as the steam from the shower licked across Shizuru naked body. The wet biker watched as Shizuru entered the shower slowly, closing the distance between their bodies. Natsuki mind had gone completely numb with dumb lust as she envied how the water from the shower head cascading across Shizuru's lithe yet full form. Shizuru never once had to say a word when they shared the shower in that moment.

Every breath in shower was careful and silent and each grazing touch was as attentively placed to stir the evening to correct any mishap before hand. The two both wrapped in towel exited the bathroom and walked to the room slowly.

"I wanted to apologize for being late again Natsuki, especially since tonight was our special Christmas get together." Shizuru sighed as she stood in front of her bed. Natsuki gulped as she stepped forward to Shizuru's back side. A burning desire was controlling her and guilt was making it worse. _I must make Shizuru feel better. All I ever do is bitch about her just being a little late. Mmm and she looks so good tonight._

"Natsuki…" Shizuru voice was even softer as she turned around leaning on the bed's edge pulling on her towel exposing cleavage to taunt Natsuki.

"Yes…" Natsuki whispered right back.

"This might be silly of me but you know I want to know what you think of when you hear the word touch." Shizuru said and Natsuki's chest heaved in a quick deep breath.

"I can show you better rather than telling you." Natsuki offered as she rubbed her hands up and down Shizuru's arms. Shizuru stopped Natsuki's hands and place them on her towel at her chest.

"Then show me…" Shizuru said in low but very straight forward tone that Natsuki easily recognized. With one simple tug the towel descend down and Natsuki's towel soon did the same.

"Touch…" Natsuki started saying as her thumbed gently caressed the tips of Shizuru's breasts, "…the word turns me on to honest because I think on how many ways I can touch your body…" Shizuru face was flushed as Natsuki paused with the statement so she could brush lips across Shizuru's neck. "Not just with my hands…" Natsuki now began to kiss down Shizuru's collar and back up her neck, "My lips can touch your body too…and my body can touch yours…my tongue…"

"Shut up…" Shizuru playfully grumbled as she quickly switched positions with Natsuki by tossing the biker girl to the mattress. "Show and tell is cute but I want some action darling." Natsuki face went hot as she realized how much Shizuru wanted from the night.

Shizuru was always so captivated by Natsuki body. For Shizuru, everything about that body was perfect. Natsuki often complained bitterly about her breasts being so small, but Shizuru was mesmerized by their pertness and sensitivity to touch. With that thought Shizuru lips gravitated to those pink budded ivory breasts. It wasn't to long before Shizuru lips and fingertips had found another target just below along Natsuki's ribcage. Natsuki's body had at least three tattoos and one was there. Shizuru fascination of tattoos and of Natsuki was total mirth for the chestnut haired woman. Shizuru's focus regained she rose to the lips of her raven haired lover and teasingly licked Natsuki bottom lip before succumbing to desire completely.

As the two kissed Natsuki rolled them on their sides as she let hand travel down Shizuru stomach and between her legs. Natsuki received no resistance from Shizuru at all as their kiss end and Shizuru gasped as she bit her bottom. Much to Natsuki surprise Shizuru didn't stop her this time, and Natsuki smugly grinned as pushed on further. Shizuru buried her face against Natsuki's collar putting her hands around Natsuki's back as let an occasional whimper escape her mouth from time to time.

"Natsuki…Natsuki…" Shizuru panted as if she was attempting to say something more than just Natsuki name. The raven haired woman slowed her pace to check. "Mmm, no, don't…." At that slight hum Natsuki pick up before Shizuru could complete her thought. Shizuru was clearly moaning now Natsuki fervent thrusts pushed closer and closer before she finally came.

"Merry Christmas, Shizuru." Natsuki sighed happily as she kissed Shizuru on the forehead. "So, you were late because of?"

"An old friend called.."Shizuru panted, "..and it turns out she owns the company I work for. She gave me a special promotion."

"Merry Christmas indeed." Natsuki giggle before kissing Shizuru once last time that night.


	8. Office Activities

A/N: So It is considerably smaller than all my other chapters...but I'm sure you know why. Come on people...help me...help you

Fu Fu Chronicles by Kara Papas

Office Activities part 1

The panting sounds grew louder, but the actions at which the sounds were sent to a sudden stop as a furious banging came to the door of the Headmaster's office.

"Matte..." A slightly husky out of breath voice sighed. "The...uh...d-door....Shizuru..."

The banging of the door continued and seemed even louder than the last time. Outside stood a very angry Meistar who had been stood up for the last time.

"I know you two can hear me! Now stop fucking each other and get your asses outside right now!" Yelled the busty blonde.

Back in the office the two struggled to free themselves from the delights of the interaction.

"Ara, always something to take from satisfying my Natsuki-chan." Shizuru purred as she pushed off from the desk. A slightly embarrassed Natsuki turned her head to the side and sighed.

"Mou, I wanted nothing of this Shizuru. You just burst into my office. Locked the door! Turned on the sound buffer and scattered all my paper work on the floor...just like all the other times this week." Natsuki pouted as sat up coming face to face with a teary eyed Shizuru. "Don't you dare! I'm not the guilty one here!"

"But I thought Natsuki loved me and wanted me always." Shizuru fake pouted and natsuki sighed as she went to grab her clothes that were tossed to the other half of the office. Shizuru sucked at her teeth seeing how easily Natsuki fought back this time, but she grinned to herself as she watched her naked lover. "Ara, I think Natsuki should walk around school like that."

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to face Shizuru. The mortified shock on her face instantly made Shizuru giggle.

"Aren't we getting a bit old for this..." Natsuki said all red faced thinking about an almost incident that occurred three nights ago after Shizuru and her drank far too much. "You can be so cruel to me at times....but you're right about one thing."

Shizuru face went blank as she grabbed her near by clothes and starting getting dressed. "And what would that be, my darling Headmaster?" Natsuki grinned and walked over fully dressed.

"I'm never fully satisfied." Natsuki purred as pulled Shizuru to her and then pushed the Meistar on the couch as she walked to the door. "Better get that dress zipped up, my darling Meistar." Natsuki said in a smooth husky tone. Shizuru face was bright red as she finished zipping her dress up.

Natsuki turned off the sound buffer by the door as Shizuru grabbed the papers on the floor. the banging continued and Natsuki sighed one last time before opening the door standing to side as she did. Haruka quickly came stumbling on in.

"It's about time..." Haruka said looking around noticing Shizuru sitting at the desk sorting though papers. Haruka quickly looked back at Natsuki. The blue haired woman seemed noticeably stressed, but looking around the room you'd never know of their activities. "...oh...so you two were doing work together at the desk. "

"Yes...very hard work." Shizuru said sighing. "You interrupted us as we were reaching the end of it. I ended up scattering all the papers and I have to go through all of them now. " Shizuru pout and Natsuki managed to fight her blush back.

"Oh, so how hard was the paper work?" Haruka asked staying put. Shizuru looked at natsuki and smirked.

"I had to push Natsuki hard on it. She was fighting against my hands the entire time." Shizuru said in her velvety accent. Natsuki's face went bright.

"ENOUGH!" Natsuki almost squeaked. Haruka looked back at her. "talk about work...that is. Do you mind Haruka?"

"You two were really working!" The easily baffled Haruka said. "I'll leave you be for the rest of the week then. "

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHHAHAHA


	9. Office Activities 2

A/N: Back to my not so favorite past time of writing of things I do not get to enjoy myself. though recently I did have three very nice lapdances at a strip joint. And it wasn't one of those low class place either. It is frequented by rock stars and movie stars. although my brain was more or less on a tripping point being near so many naked women. again, back to things I cannot enjoy myself. Here I give the other half of ch 8. I'm not certain I got it right but that is for you to decide.

* * *

Fu Fu Chronicles by Kara Papas

Office Activities part 2

It was the way the office made Natsuki feel as she noticed how eager and patient her lover was being as the paper work before her was almost done. Natsuki's thoughts were now just pleasant torture for her alone as she rubbed the eraser against her bottom lip. The chestnut brunette's attention quickly shifted from the book she was reading to the Headmaster sudden blush.

"Ara, Natsuki must be thinking naughty things to blush like that." Shizuru said softly as if she was peering straight into Natsuki's mind. The raven haired woman's pencil dropped against the table as her face boiled a deep red.

"Hey, I could have gotten a paper cut..." Natsuki paused and her face continued to glow red. Shizuru was right about one thing, and Natsuki knew it. Her mind was on a one way course to complete and total perversion. "T-that's it! I'm done. No more paper work."

Shizuru cocked an eyebrow and stood up waiting for Natsuki to lead the way. The two existed the very quiet hallways of the Otome academy. Natsuki's Headmaster jacket stayed in the office as she fumbled nervously with her hands thinking of only thinking. Shizuru remained cool and calm. The chestnut brunette knew that normally after such office activities that the two of them usually retired at the end of the day to their own private quarters in the same mansion. The Meistar sighed as the doors to the academy opened and the night air rushed across her skin. The gardens would always take her in and yet the swift behavior from the Headmaster would never allow her to enjoy the gardens if she wanted to stay by her side. Shizuru, at times, wished Natsuki would stop. The Meistar wanted to show the headmaster a thing or two about touching a flower without hurting it. So Shizuru's pace slowed and Natsuki stopped all together making Shizuru also pause.

"What's wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked in a concerned tone with questioning eyes. The Meistar was amazed that Natsuki actually stopped for her.

"I never thought if I stopped moving that you'd stop with me..." Shizuru said astounded. Natsuki walked over smiling grabbing Shizuru right hand with her left hand. Natsuki then rested Shizuru's hand above her left breast and held it firmly there mirroring the same spot on Shizuru's chest.

"This moves because your heart moves too. When it stops I will stop. I do not say much of how I feel for you because I know, I feel, how uneasy your heart is because mine is just the same. I do not go a day wondering how much I love you and whether you know that I do. So when you come bursting into my office so you can have your fill of your insatiable desire, I also want that. And yes, I know I complain, but deep down I wanted you to do it." Natsuki released Shizuru's hand and slowly ran her hand down from Shizuru's chest and eventually turned to walk away. "Are you coming?"

Shizuru chest heaved as responded with a simple hum. The mansion was just past the garden which made the commute from work and home so much easier. This was Natsuki's personal mini-country anyways. The Headmaster pushed through the doors and called for the automated system that ran the mansion to draw a hot bath in the master suite's bathroom. Shizuru felt the routine was normal. It was usual. The two lovers normally split ways at this point and never saw each other until the next day. Shizuru's shoulders slightly slumped forward as confusion washed over her. _ What was that wonderful speech for Natsuki? How much of a sadist are you?_ Dejected the Meistar figured since things were going like normal she would head to her half of the mansion.

Natsuki's reaction to Shizuru's movement was something new. The raven haired woman who not have her lover sleep without her tonight and definitely not in the mood. Natsuki took two steps as the Meistars tried to pass her. The headmaster being shift as she had ever been quickly grabbed Shizuru by one arm and took two more steps in as she swept the Meistar into her arms.

"Bath. Sex. Then bed." Natsuki said as she took them to the master suite. Shizuru giggled. She knew how hard it was for Natsuki to be forward with her feeling. The raven haired woman was delightfully red in the face, but was completely happy with herself as Shizuru planted a loving kiss on her face. Almost as if the scene was being written for love alone the steam of the bath came and went as the two found themselves in bed.

"Ara, you stayed so quiet in the bath tub Natsuki. Tell me what you're thinking." Shizuru said kissed along Natsuki's neck.

"Well, absolutely nothing now." Natsuki sighed in pleasure running her hands down Shizuru's back. "Tell me what you want."

"Do you want me to say it naughty or nice?" Shizuru said in between hot kisses making Natsuki evermore aroused.

"Say it..." Natsuki paused momentarily to let moan escaped her mouth as she felt Shizuru's tongue flick at her left nipple. Shizuru just let a hum as if to say go on. "...naughty." Shizuru body tingled at the elicited moan following the word from Natsuki's lips. She knew more than anything else what she wanted from Natsuki.

"Natsuki...I don't want to say it naughty...I don't want it to be dirty, but I want it dirty. Mmm, I want it to be like...hot...uncontrolled....wild." Shizuru said as she sat up straddling Natsuki near her hips. The raven haired Meistar quickly accessed the situation and grinned as her eyes went straight to Shizuru's. The raven haired Meistar quickly shifted positions with the chestnut haired one, placing Shizuru firm on her back. Natsuki was going to be a tad rough with Shizuru.

Her fingers had already forced themselves inside Shizuru's hot wet groin which made the older Otome moan incoherently because of the pace at which Natsuki was going at. Natsuki felt Shizuru's nails dig against her skin as hard as they could. Natsuki bit her bottom lip as she pushed hard against Shizuru as she grinded herself against one of Shizuru's thighs right as the chestnut haired Meistar dragged her nails down. Natsuki gasped either in pain, pleasure, or both, but either way Shizuru was lost under ever last sensation.

"N-natsuki....you...stop...so....uhn...you're so wet." Shizuru was able to speak for bit, but soon became completely Natsuki's possession. The raven haired woman had her left arm wrapped under and over Shizuru right leg as her right arm held onto Shizuru's right leg. Shizuru's hips bucked in a predictable enough fashion as Natsuki licked across that nerve bundle. Shizuru's mind had completely forgotten whatever it was she wanted to do and again was plunged even further into thoughtlessness as Natsuki alternated between sucking and licking.

It was at the night's end that Shizuru's slack figure rested against Natsuki body after a extreme climax that Natsuki felt fully satisfied, and would eagerly await the next office activity headed her way.

* * *

Mini Feed

Natsuki: Has there ever been one done here before.

Kara: Not that I know of...

Shizuru: Ara, so what was it I was suppose to say Kara-chan

Kara: -whispers to Shizuru-

Shizuru: -grin-

Natsuki: Shizuru?

Shizuru: Natsuki...I want you &^# me hard.

Natsuki: -dies of massive nose bleed-

Kara: and that is why I didn't want her to say it


	10. Addiction

A/N: So I bring you another installment of FFC. I'm certain the story setup is OOC for the setting and such. and don't kill me.

* * *

Fu Fu Chronicles by Kara Papas

Addiction

The intensity of the friction between the two was more than obvious as one of them grunted as the other's hand slapped furious against the girl's wet skin. The sweat running across their bodies soaked the middle of their back. The two girls had been going at it for a half an hour, and they were reaching their end as blood trickled from one of their bodies.

"What's going on here?" As a teacher rounded the corner of the quad. The teacher was appalled as she saw the two sweat covered girls panting as they lay on the ground not too far from one another. "Shizuru Viola, explain yourself. What is this?"

Shizuru struggled to regain her composure as she stood despite how her uniform now appeared. "Miss Maria. We, me and my attendant, were just sparring and we got a little carried away. We wanted to make the sparring match more on the terms of a realistic fight." Miss Maria wore a stern expression that every student at Garderobe knew quite well. Shizuru stood her ground as she glanced to her left seeing the other girl in a crouching stance. Miss Maria's eyes followed the crimson ones because out of all the student Miss Maria ever had to deal with Shizuru Viola always presented a formidable obstacle.

"Natsuki Kruger, is this true?" Miss Maria glared at the wild adolescent and received a glare in return. "I will only ask you one more time Miss Kruger. Is what your upperclassman said true?" The raven haired girl grunted as came to a full stand while whipping the blood from her lip.

"Yes, Miss Maria." Natsuki respond in a raspy husky tone.

"Very well then. Return to your dorms immediately." Miss Maria said coldly. "I will never understand why you were accepted into this Academy. Miss Viola. Miss Kruger. Please do not let me catch you two doing this type of behavior ever again."

"Yes ma'am." The two said as Miss Maria walked off.

As Shizuru cracked her neck Natsuki wait for Miss Maria to leave before approaching Shizuru in a more violent stance. The tawny haired girl set cold eyes on Natsuki making the girl stop cold. Chest heaving the older girl turned away and headed to the dormitory. Natsuki watched Shizuru walk away and found that she was strangely drawn to follow her. In fact the girl had almost forgotten why they had gotten into a fight. As Natsuki slowly trailed Shizuru she recounted the reasons why. It was her own foolhardiness that caused it. Shizuru Viola is the best otome at the school and about as cold as they get. Natsuki had calmly asked if they could spar and Shizuru's arrogance lead her to spout an insult against the younger student.

"Wait." Natsuki said in a annoyed husky tone. Shizuru came to a slow halt as she looked over her shoulder.

"My room has a better shower...care to use it?" Shizuru said in an unwavering tone; emotionless. Natsuki glared at her and nodded. Shizuru suppressed her urge to grin. The raven haired girl proved to be someone she desired deeply. A girl that spoke her desire with rough action. If only she could sooth the girls anger that she stirred. The two got into the dormitory building and silently walked in file as they approached the room. Shizuru placed one hand against the center of her door before opening it. Her thoughts were absolutely without restriction. Her body tingled with heat that she could not understand. She only ever felt this way for one other person. Her upperclassman that 'broke' her in. A slight sense of guilt began to creep over her as the door open from her unconscious motions.

The two crept into the clean dorm room and Shizuru remained by the door until her young attendant was completely within the room. Once Natsuki had entered the room the tawny haired woman shut the door very quietly and locked it. Shizuru had felt another desire outside of desire of wanting to ravage this raven haired girl; she wanted to give everything she possible could to protect her. She couldn't understand how these feelings manifested at a will. Like a drop of water into a waking bud; Shizuru would passionately cradle every part that Natsuki Kruger would give. However the darker side in Shizuru Viola's soul wanted nothing more to take what that fiery girl would dare hid from her. All that Natsuki is would soon be Shizuru's. A darkening conflict was being safely hidden from the eyes of the younger girl who stood before this Goddess of Death.

Though as innocent as Natsuki was she still was aware, very much aware of the tension that was surfacing in her sempai behind her. Her soft pale skin was bruised and slightly dirtied by the fight. There was still dried blood at the bottom her lip despite the slow healing process of the nano technology that ran throughout her Otome body. Natsuki body buzzed as she slowly turn to see what was taking Shizuru only to catch the older Otome off guard. The crimson eyes before her bore into her frame making the raven haired girl feel extremely naked.

"Ara, is that blush for me?" Shizuru said in a low smooth tone realizing she had been caught with a lusty stare. "I guess we should get those clothes off you, and you can stay with me tonight."

"Mou, sempai...I'm not blushing." Natsuki mumbled.

"Liar." Shizuru purred as she slowly walked closer to Natsuki.

"I can take off my own clothes...a-a-and I don't need to stay with you." Natsuki stuttered now feeling trapped and unable to move as Shizuru's hands now rested on either of her shoulders.

"Of course you do..." Shizuru said calmly as her chest heaved a littled. "It's after curfew, and they've already done dorm checks for your dorm. I know Mai-chan probably covered for you being out. If you're caught they could kick you out of Garderobe. After how passionately you tried to fight me...I know how badly you want to be here." Shizuru made an extra emphasis on the word "here".

It was completely all on Natsuki's ability to break free from her stupor before anything else happened, but the chestnut haired girl's movements were to fast and making it harder for Natsuki to think. Shizuru's hands traveled down the girl's side until one snaked around Natsuki's back and pushed her against Shizuru's body. As the other hand now gently touching Natsuki neck and moving to hold the girl's chin up. It was that moment neither of the two had control of anything as Natsuki heart began to match the erratic motion of Shizuru's as their chest pressed harder together. Natsuki shut her eyes as Shizuru's did and the two girls' lips met in a slow awkward kiss that evolved into a fiery one moment by moment. Natsuki's arm were no longer slack at her side as they were wrapped around Shizuru's body making sure the older Otome went no where.

The movement of their mouths mirrored one another's perfectly. As if to say the movements of the two could not have been random, they were meant to be. The process was all new to Natsuki who was quickly learning how drunk from lust she was becoming as she broke from Shizuru's lips. The chestnut haired Otome with the crimson eyes was glowing with more than lust and the idea of her lips being gone from Natsuki's any longer was driving her mad. The taste of this girl was intoxicating. Shizuru mind went to a quick haze as to why they were in her dorm room.

"Clothes..." Shizuru said in a breathless tone. Natsuki was about to bite her bottom lip in agreement as she nodded her head when Shizuru's thumb gently traced over that bottom lip. Shizuru took a deep breath and looked down and then back up as she felt Natsuki arm let go. "I won't be able to stop myself from wanting anyone else but you. I...I...will only ever want you."

Natsuki's heart skipped and she glowed red hearing this confession of instant love. The blue haired girl did not know what she felt for the older Otome, but something deep inside her told her she loved Shizuru Viola more than anything else. The clothes decorated the bathroom floor as the steam from the shower flowed around everywhere. Natsuki walked into the hot shower and bashfully reached out to guide Shizuru in since older Otome could look no where else but the young Otome's taut frame.

It didn't take to long for Shizuru to get to Natsuki's body as her hands idly roamed everywhere. Natsuki rested her back against Shizuru's body as her body tensed as Shizuru's hands gingerly found their way to Natsuki's breasts. Shizuru's mind was forming perverse logical as they were showering. Shizuru wanted to feel the smoothness of Natsuki's body against her even though the sensation of her body up against her right now was maddeningly wonderful. She wanted to make Natsuki's wet. In one fashion alone. Shizuru began to pull away as their thoughts both linked up. Natsuki sighed a bit or rather more caught her breathe.

It wasn't until after the shower did Natsuki feel slightly out of place as held her towel like a safety blanket. Shizuru sensing this approached Natsuki in gentle fashion; softly kissing her lips as they sat side by side on the bed. Natsuki now dazed again was at the mercy of Shizuru's desires. Shizuru hand reached to the nap of Natsuki's neck and grabbed hold of the girl's long blue hair pulled making Natsuki expose more of her neck to assault.

TO BE CONTINUED

yes hate me.


	11. Sate the Addiction

A/N: So, this is the much awaited part two to Addiction. Enjoy. I apologize for cutting it short, but my brain was completely toasted at the end.

* * *

Fu Fu Chronicles by kara papas

Sate the Addiction

With all that she wanted before her, Shizuru's lips hungrily met Natsuki smooth skin like a vampire for the kill. As her lips travel across Natsuki's neck she could feel the tension in Natsuki's throat relax as a pleased sigh escaped from the blue haired girl. Shizuru's lips continued their loving and lusting assault as her thoughts drifted more and more.

_There would be nothing I could do to explain to her that there is nothing more than her in my mind. Is it just pure lust for her? I want her so bad and I have her here right now. I never knew how soft her skin was. How sweet her lips taste against mine._

Just as anything else goes Shizuru lusty thoughts drove her control to almost zero as she pulled away to look at the girl again. Natsuki's green eyes mirrored Shizuru's in the most uncanny fashion; a lust on the verge of taking over. The two met again in fiery torrent of hungry kisses, but Natsuki's desires started running deeper than what this girl could ever understand. Shizuru slowly got to knees making sure her lips weren't to long separated from this girl who become her lover. Shizuru stood before Natsuki with her face flushed with desire as she undid her towel letting fall to ground. Natsuki's face went red as she keenly looked over Shizuru's body. The proof of hard training to become an Otome was chiseled into her body, and yet her body retained that beautiful femininity. The smooth curves of her hips just made that femininity so much more appealing for Natsuki. Shizuru grinned a Natsuki obvious approval. When they were in the shower neither of the two could appreciate each other as they were now.

"Ara, does Natsuki like what she sees?" Shizuru purred as she ran her hands through her hair causing her chest to heave a bit more as she took her slow staggered breaths. Natsuki merely just nodded as the chestnut haired girl walked forward taking one of Natsuki's hands bring it to her side just below her right breast. "You can touch me, if you want to...Natsuki."

The way Shizuru's voice sounded in that moment made Natsuki see something she hadn't before as her heart thudded harder as if trying to scream out something other that lust. Shizuru's voice had a vulnerable tone and the way her voice ached when sounded out each syllable to Natsuki's name. The chills that run across Natsuki's skin where far to obvious to overlook.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru's crimson red eyes seemed so much more open than before, and Natsuki breathing was erratic as she let her hand run down Shizuru's side. _I don't know...what I'm doing, but her skin is so soft. B-b-but I don't know what to do._ Natsuki's thoughts hesitantly went on, but she settled on instincts letting her other pull her own towel off as the idle one went to the small of Shizuru's back.

"Come back here with me...Shizuru." Natsuki's husky voice beckoned and whispered at the end saying Shizuru's name. Shizuru's heart heaved as her eyes had been watching all along though now throught the haze of lust she saw clearly what the young raven haired girl was wanting. Natsuki Kruger wanted Shizuru Viola as much as Shizuru wanted Natsuki. It was honestly a rare moment that Natsuki would ever come to her senses about her feelings.

Shizuru gladly helped Natsuki get rid of the towel. The raven haired girls breathing wasn't steadying as she felt Shizuru's naked form straddle her at the hips and having Shizuru's ample bust press up against the top of her own bust. Natsuki nervously made her move feeling the moist heat coming from her own body and Shizuru's. Natsuki met Shizuru lips again and her thoughts became more and more torturous as Shizuru moaned with the last kiss slowly withdrawing her tongue from Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki felt Shizuru's hands moving to the small of her back as if telling her to lay down, and she willfully did so.

"I won't be able to hold back any longer...do want me to....please just say yes. Because I can't stop..." Shizuru panted as she stretched out her body against Natsuki's as she sucked and licked on Natsuki's left breast occasionally teasing Natsuki's nipple with her teeth. As Shizuru pleased herself in order to keep her wits about her, but not so much so she hoped that Natsuki would assist her needs.

"Yes..." That was all Natsuki could muster in a frightful yet pleased tone. Shizuru anchored herself above Natsuki to look into those emerald eyes as she stopped pleasing herself and grinned wickedly as Natsuki instinctually spread her legs a little wider for Shizuru.

So with her already wet hand Shizuru kissed Natsuki softly on the lips as she slowly stroked against Natsuki's damp center causing the girl to feel jolts of pleasure. Shizuru hadn't ever felt someone so excited for her touch before which made that much more exhilarating for her. She slid just one finger in without warning making Natsuki wince a little and then compensated for it by pressing her palm against Natsuki's clit. The emerald eyed girl was extremely, but Shizuru wanted push so much more into the girl as she removed her middle finger and rejoined it with her ring finger and vigorously yet gently thrust against Natsuki.

Natsuki had no more sense of thought as she was completely taken over by pleasure alone. So much so that she could herself cry and moan upon each and every successive thrust made by her upperclassman. It was if she already knew her body would accept this from Shizuru alone. As she felt herself climb higher Shizuru pulled out and the dazed girl looked Shizuru seeing the older girl suck her fingers clean. Shizuru grinned as she gave a look of "I'm not done yet" and Shizuru lowered herself down Natsuki's body taking the girl with her mouth alternating between sucking and licking until Natsuki was about to come when Natsuki somehow pulling herself from her lust drenched state.

"Stop..." Natsuki panted catching her breath. "I want you...to be just as..."

"Shhh...Natsuki....please let me let you finish." Shizuru moaned almost. Natsuki shook her head. Shizuru smiled. "If it means that much to you, I won't complain."

"I....want to go deeper into you with other than just my fingers....or tongue." Natsuki said somehow and Shizuru had to catch herself from absolute shock. She did have the equipment to do such a thing, but she hadn't ever had it used for her. Shizuru had always just used it on her upperclassman because that's how she liked having sex with Shizuru. Natsuki searched Shizuru's expression with curiosity and decided to speak one more time. "We can do that another time if you want to?"

"Mmmm..." Was all that Shizuru could manage. "Do you still...want me...to?" Shizuru said in a far off voice looking back into Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki smiled and nodded. So Shizuru pushed her fingers back inside Natsuki as their lips met once again. Shizuru felt Natsuki getting closer and closer as Natsuki's inner walls soon tightened on her fingers as she arched back as she came.

* * *

Omake

Shizuru: I ahve equipment for that.

Natsuki: What?

Shizuru: Ara I meant to think that.

* * *

Hey! Let's see if I can stop the smut fics for awhile and get back to my other stories. Someone give me a story to update and I will try my damnest to update it.


	12. Find Me

A/N: So if you haven't read Living Forever in You AU, I strongly suggest you do it now. This is a bedroom scene for chapter 20 because I do not want to put in that story. I already have something dedicated to smut. So it went in here. This might be a tad different than my other smutties, but it is for you to decide what works for you.

* * *

Fu Fu Chronicles by kara papas

LFIY AU 20 – Find Me

The shaken sanity within Natsuki was evident in how she remained silent for the entire ride back to Shizuru's home. Natsuki kept her eyes averted from Shizuru until she entered the house. Natsuki quietly waited for Shizuru by sitting on the landing of the stairwell.

_Why have I lost myself? I can't control my emotions. It just...I don't even know. _Natsuki didn't even hear Shizuru approach. Shizuru eyes fixated on the tremors that shook Natsuki frame as sat quietly unaware of her presence.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said with deep concern. Natsuki looked up and quickly stood feeling ashamed of letting Shizuru see her that way. Natsuki turned from Shizuru and ascended the stairs with Shizuru following. The motions of the blue haired girl seemed labored as if she was forcing herself away. Shizuru hastened her pace and caught with Natsuki at the doorway. Her arms wrapped around Natsuki waist making the blue haired girl freeze in her steps.

"Shizuru...I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Natsuki sighed. Shizuru arms tightened and she rested her chin gently against shoulder. Shizuru blew just against Natsuki neck letting the girl know her intensions had not changed.

"Natsuki, what do you mean?" Shizuru almost sighed. Natsuki tried to pry Shizuru's arms away but Shizuru squeezed on tighter just enough to press her point. "Iie, you must tell me while you're with me. Your words cannot hurt me Natsuki because you'll always be mine."

"Shizuru, I don't think we're a good idea..." Natsuki said in her husky voice slightly dejected from the words. Shizuru grinned and kissed Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki sighed and stopped trying resist.

"Baka, you're not yourself. Natsuki..." Shizuru voice trembled in the hurt tone. Her breathing was short as if she was trying to hold back tears. "There would be no point of the Carnival that we went through. It makes no sense what we went through. Can't you see that we were meant to be...with each other. Whether we are sane or insane." Natsuki hands went to Shizuru's again and gently pulled them away from her body. It was a sign of uncertain trust, but it was still trust.

"Perhaps I placed too much trust of you upon you." Natsuki said turning around looking into Shizuru's crimson eyes. A tear rolled down her face as she peered back into Natsuki's eyes. _Trust is a thin veil that all the weight of the world threatens to destroy and simple motions of the doubtful heart can destroy this. Oh Natsuki, if I had a way to take it back I would. I would..._

"Who is saving who now?" Shizuru choked as felt Natsuki wipe another tear from her face. Natsuki gently traced Shizuru's alluring delicate lips with her thumb. Shizuru's chest heaved as her heart took the lead in her thoughts. All that mattered to Shizuru in that moment was motion of Natsuki's hands. Natsuki left her right hand fall to Shizuru's neck. Shizuru breathing steady as she peered into Natsuki's emerald eyes. Natsuki gave a coy grin as her hands met at the top of Shizuru blouse ready to undo the slightly rain touched attire.

"Saving or finding...." Natsuki said in hush tone and remained coy in her demeanor as she slowly undid each button on the blouse. Shizuru face blushed ever so slightly as smile crept upon her face. The blue haired girl's hands remained on either side of the open shirt as she tugged Shizuru with her. A way to be found and saved. There needn't be an or in that statement. It was subtle how they came to be on the bed. Shizuru's blouse had fallen by the side as she arched head back letting Natsuki's lips scorch her neck. The sensations of sex alone were always a treat for the two, but seldom did they have time to really make love. The union of completion and powerful ecstasy in it was different each time; unique to the touch.

Much to Natsuki's amusement Shizuru was wearing a bra that unlatched from the front between the cups that cradled her ample breasts. For Shizuru's own delight Natsuki wanted to give her lover a good laugh as she easily undid the clasp with mouth. Shizuru let the bra fall from her, but her focus was so returned to Natsuki with sudden hot dampness of Natsuki's mouth upon one her breasts. The chestnut brunette hadn't once truly allowed herself to moan and she hadn't started yet. With a lip firm between her teeth Shizuru kept silent as to just prolong having Natsuki from ravaging her. The task was hard enough for Shizuru as her face was in a hot blush. Natsuki smirked as went to kiss Shizuru. The efforts of the chestnut brunette to not moan greeting Natsuki made a strong impression on the biker. Just image of Shizuru biting on her bottom lip red in the face only drove Natsuki wild mind even further. The kiss was not easily describe as hunger mixed delicate. Once Shizuru released her lip it was more her will than Natsuki. The control had completely switched to Shizuru. The kiss was soft and full lipped followed by a more sensual kiss.

"Come back to me..." Shizuru whispered before kissing Natsuki again letting her tongue slip in as it overlapped with Natsuki's. The kiss broke as their complimenting eyes met in timeless gaze. "Come back....Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered again, and whispered Natsuki's name into the girl's ear with a hot whisper. _You can't be mine unless you're completely here for me and with me, my Natsuki._ As Shizuru's thoughts played out she had craftily removed the remaining bits of clothes she had on and Natsuki had removed her's.

As often written by many writer it seemed that the way the two longingly peered at each others' naked forms was like they hadn't ever really seen each other nude before. Shizuru admired the wonderfully sculpted body Natsuki has and how feminine she always remains. As if Natsuki was that for her alone. Shizuru grabbed the hand that previously held the element earlier that night and kissed it loving as if to wash the sin away. Each finger was taken and had the negative and evil trappings sucked away as if Shizuru was taking them into herself. Natsuki mouth hung open as she began to pant. The heat in her body was far to obvious for Shizuru not to notice. As if Natsuki was giving permission or pleading, the girl laid on her back. Shizuru hand was still in one Natsuki's, and it was soon placed on Natsuki's stomach.

"Find me...Shizuru." Natsuki said panting. Shizuru would have easily agreed, but Shizuru took had from Natsuki's body and bought her lip to that same spot. Each kiss came closer until Shizuru finally gave into Natsuki desire. Shizuru look at Natsuki and normally Shizuru would tease her, but instead Shizuru just waited for Natsuki acknowledgment. Natsuki mouthed the yes to Shizuru. A moan almost instantly released from Natsuki as Shizuru did more than just flick Natsuki's swollen bud. Shizuru pressed two fingers deep inside Natsuki as she teased and sucked on the bud.

Shizuru was never coy about the fact she occasionally masturbate while pleasing Natsuki, and now definitely was not the time to be picky about it. Shizuru was ready to go right after Natsuki had removed her bra. So with her free hand she began running her fingers against her own wetness. Shizuru's lips where slightly swollen as she stopped moment letting her fingers and palm finish. Shizuru let a quiet moan as to not upset Natsuki's pleasure. The motion of Shizuru's fingers going in and out, and her palm slapping just perfectly against that nerve bundle was more than enough for Natsuki. Shizuru body kept getting wetter though to the poitn were she wanted more than anything to cum with Natsuki. The subtly of their making love had gone into hot love making. Shizuru fingers soon left Natsuki making girl sit up only to Shizuru pouting just a tad. Shizuru had want to try something different the last and Natsuki wasn't really in the mood. This time was very different. Natsuki nodded hoping it was nothing too extreme.

Shizuru quickly leaned over the edge of the bed and pull out a two ended sex toy from her nightstand. Natsuki laughed at the color; it was purple. Natsuki gasped slightly as she sooner realized the teasing motion against her wetness and soon felt the toy push in. The size was bit much for Shizuru, but she pressed on. With steady motions the two began to rock back forth pushing it in and out as the textured surface teased their inner walls even more than they could image. The added force of both them going in tune with each other the faster and harder they went. Natsuki bit down on her bottom lip as she ground harder with Shizuru until they both came. The two slowly rocked their bodies as they felt each aftershock stronger than before, still pushing it in and out.

"Mmmm, I feel found." Natsuki said out of breath. "And honestly...I think I like it."

"Uh-huh..." Shizuru panted. "Mmm, found you."

* * *

Different right?


	13. Mai New Year

A/N: Well this was suppose to be a christmas thing, but I had too much to do about then. so happy new year!

* * *

Fu Fu Chronicles by kara papas

Mai New Year

The snow covered streets of the small town of Fuka were no mystery to a busty orange haired girl named Mai Tokiha. She had spent most of this year doing lots of back breaking work amongst her many jobs. Her best one yet had to be the dancing job she had. That was all she'd ever call it. However she had one of the best views of the bar from the stage she often performed on. At the bar there was a new bartender. The manager and owner of the club Midori Sugiura had fired a hot headed bartender that just went by the name Nao. So Midori called in a favor according to the rumor mill and got an old friend to come in to work for her. The pay was very good for this new bartender, and at a lesbian strip club having an extremely beautiful bartender did not hurt the business.

It was New Years and the club was actually open in this small city. Natsuki had a pissed look on her face as she obviously argued on her cellphone with someone. Mai just glanced over when she could because even though the night was dead there were people still there and close enough to the stage. The sweat rolled across her body as picked up the pace to the music. Midori truly loved hiring Mai because unlike her other girls, Mai really danced. Mai was certainly dancing and her body showed the effort. A drunk watcher grabbed out at Mai pulling on the dancer's ankle threatening to send the dancer to the stage floor. It happened fast, the sound of breaking glass and running.

"NO!" a husky female voice shouted.

"Oh fuck! Not Mai!" The voice was Midori.

Mai heard a struggle as the floor got closer when someone almost literal slide on the stage to break her fall. Mai had clenched her eyes shut fearing the worst but felt her body contact with someone else's. Soon arms cradled the shaken dancer's body. Violet eyes opened expecting to see the eyes of the beautiful bartender, but instead was meant with hauntingly beautiful eyes; crimson eyes.

"Natsuki, this second job of yours has perks..." The crimson eyed beauty said looking past Mai.

"I know. I know." Natsuki panted as Midori walked back. "That's Mai by the way. The one I've been telling you about."

"Oh, who is this woman on my stage?" Midori said grinning. It made Natsuki glower a bit because it was that cat and canary expression. Midori saw a woman that she wanted.

"Hey PhD reject. She's mine." Natsuki growled. Shizuru laughed and Mai was just confused.

"Well, I'm closing the club. For tonight. Merry Christmas. And get out." Midori turned away.

Natsuki smiled as she watched Mai help Shizuru up. The thoughts were there and Shizuru glanced at Natsuki cocking an eyebrow after she glanced over Mai. Mai thanked Shizuru and head on her way out. The girl quickly changed in the locker room letting her mind go to places she hadn't thought of before. _So the pretty bartender and that gorgeous woman are a couple. Oh my god! Those two must have great sex. They just look like they do. Oh well, wish I had a chance at something like that. Time to head back to my lonely apartment. Merry Christmas me and I still managed to make 500 dollars tonight. Go me!_ The weary dancer exited through the back only to be greeted by Natsuki.

"Mai." Natsuki called out as if to say hi and come here. Mai hesitated because the buses ran on a tight schedule if she missed this one she'd have to wait about a hour for the next one to arrive.

"Kuga-san...thank you for calling attention to the drunk lesbian. And tell your girlfriend I said thank you. I really need to go. Got to catch a bus." Mai chirped.

"Matte! I can give you a ride. It will be faster, but Shizuru, my girlfriend, wanted to know if you want to come over for Christmas. Midori told me you live by yourself. I know that can be tough. In fact Shizuru and I know exactly how hard it is. So we want you to come and be with us. That's if you don't mind being around two possibly, will become drunk lesbians. I promise not to pull on your ankle." Natsuki teased. Mai's mouth hung open and she just nodded.

"Well that's great! Because Shizuru is out in front." Natsuki said turning to walk to the front.

"Don't you normally ride a motorcycle?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but not in the snow. I mean I would but Shizuru prefers that I don't ride myself into sudden death." Natsuki said as she reached out for the car door. Shizuru smiled at the two as the got in.

"Hurry it's cold." Shizuru griped. Mai giggled just a bit. She had no idea why she agreed to this strange venture but something told her that the night would be promising.

Once back at Shizuru's house Natsuki showed Mai to the bathroom so she could freshen up and Shizuru laid out some clothes for Mai to borrow for the night. Shizuru had managed to keep her entire meal warm while she had gone to pick Natsuki up from work. So when Mai came out dressed there was a huge meal waiting. It was enough for a big family. Shizuru simply stated that Natsuki was a huge pig and Natsuki shrugged as they started their New Year's dinner. The conversations about life started, and Natsuki was very surprised to find out that her coworker the busty dancer actually had a degree in dancing. Shizuru had gathered as much from just looking at Mai. Shizuru had dated a dancer in the past and mentioned that. One bottle of wine was gone after conversation one. Soon the three were almost done with another when things started getting interesting.

The three sat on the world's most comfortable couch; Mai in the middle and the couple on either side. All were still drinking and chatting. Mai finished her seventh glass of wine and Shizuru down the rest of hers. Natsuki was avidly sipping her wine still. Shizuru and Mai were eye locked.

"Mai-chan, has anyone told you that you're very beautiful?" Shizuru asked with blushed cheeks. Mai grinned as the sound of a glass being placed against the coffee table.

"Only ever at the club because I'm mostly naked and I guess everyone just finds my body attractive." Mai sighed also showing signs of the wine's strong effect. Shizuru's hand gently came to rest on Mai's leg and the violet eyed girl seemed to notice. _How can she do that with her girlfriend sitting right beside me. Not unless the two want a ménage à trois, and if they wanted me in it. Oh my god yes! Wait, that kind of thing doesn't happen. Shizuru is just being concerned. Yeah....wait her hand is caressing my leg. Oh, and I think Natsuki just moved closer to me. Oh my god..._

"Well Mai," Natsuki chimed in, "I for one think you are gorgeous and I've come home telling Shizuru all about you. And she thought that I might leave her for you."

"Ara, I never said anything like that." Shizuru teased grinning at Mai. "I wanted to meet you Mai, and I have to agree with Natsuki. You are so very beautiful, sexy, and I'm willing to bet that you're a fantastic kisser too." Mai gulped just a bit. This was really all to sudden and so very odd. However for Shizuru and Natsuki this was all to common. It was a play by play for emotions, desire, and touch. So before Mai knew it Shizuru had gently kissed her lips sparking a chain reaction. As if she couldn't control herself, Mai pull Shizuru to her and let her desires take over. Mai couldn't get over how soft Shizuru lips and before she knew it her back was firmly against the backrest of the couch and slightly more aggressive kiss was against lips. It was Natsuki, the hot bartender that Mai secretly wish she could have.

Everything came down to clock work, and just raw desire. Mai took every last thing she had on off except the bra and panties she had that were actually hers. The extra one she had in her locker. Natsuki's lips burned against her skin just below her collarbone while Shizuru's lips and tongue played with Mai's. A gasp slipped from her mouth as soon as she broke from Shizuru's lip. Natsuki hand had slipped between the girl's legs and Mai's body obliged the intrusion with an invitation of her gasping moan. The meanings of everything seemed to slip away from Mai as she felt the strength and dexterity of Natsuki's fingers teasingly brush against her.

_There is something more to this...I feel that these two need. Oh, but my mind cannot think of anything at all. Words, words....anything to describe what I can. This is pure sensuality. Sensuality in the sense of carnal delights that make my blood boil, heart race....oh and my skin crawls with such fervor. The way these two just...touch. It's like energy burning; soft strong movements partnered with aggressive gentleness._

Natsuki slowly moved Mai's body against hers, and as soon as Mai's back brushed against Natsuki's chest the sexy biker bartender's nipples contracted and hardened at the contact. However Mai's sensory perception was being assaulted by more than just Natsuki. Shizuru found the arrangement of the Mai against Natsuki to be very arousing. The stealing thoughts that this desire was nothing more than another form of love was merely something the couple had to deny in the moment. The focus could only be the sweet ecstasy and enraptured delight of the friction of hot skin against hot skin. All the tension grew as Shizuru managed an awkward straddle of some kind pinning Mai in heavenly sexual sandwich – such a great delirious fantasy.

Mai hesitantly wanted to remove what little articles of clothing Shizuru had on just to have that body against her bare body. Shizuru's eyes narrowed as she watched Mai struggling to control her breathing as Natsuki fondled Mai's billowing breasts.

"Mai-chan..." Shizuru purred in a baiting sensual tone. "Do what you want..." If Mai hadn't been red in the face already the young dancer would have gone a nice hue of dark red. So Mai finally heeded the chestnut haired goddess's commands in the midst of Natsuki teasing ministrations. The busty girl's hands reached out to behind Shizuru's back letting her finger tips gently search for the bra clasp. Shizuru gasped as Mai's hands undid the clasp as Mai's hands traced along her back to her chest where they soon cupped Shizuru's breasts. It could not have gone any better as Natsuki gently bit against Mai's collar while letting one hand travel to one of Shizuru's legs. Such an assault to the senses was more than what any of the women could have wanted for a new years celebration.

The image of Mai's muscles moving against Natsuki forearm were hazy glances at best from Shizuru as she struggled from moaning. The unrestrained guilt going through her mind was only making this little orgy more exciting. The excitement of doing wrong and inappropriate things. Shizuru found her lips and tongue against Mai's once more. A moan escaped the Kyoto borne women and mingled with one of Mai's. Natsuki grinned somewhat evilly at Shizuru's plight of conflict; conflict of desire. Fiery.

"Uh...i can't do this..." Shizuru finally panted out as she stood breaking the mood ever so slightly. Mai quickly moved to grab the clothes she was lent, but Shizuru stopped her. "Mai-chan, da-me..." Mai still flushed in the face also now showed extreme confusion.

"I don't understand..." Mai said ashamed. Natsuki laughed a bit only making Mai feel more ashamed of herself. Shizuru glared at Natsuki making Mai that much more confused.

"Ara, ara...before the mood is ruined..." Shizuru said in a soft soothing tone. Natsuki offered her hand to Mai. The dancer accepted and looked at Shizuru again. "Bedroom...bed...it's more accommodating." Mai face finally reached that darker hue of red and felt a hand cupped her face. Mai's heart began beating wildly as Natsuki lips met hers. Shizuru just become lost in the hot image before her. The two women in front of her were images of perfection, and she wanted them both. At one point Shizuru knew she couldn't have thought this way, but now the only thought she had was shouting at her. _Perfect and they're both mine._ Was it arrogance? Shizuru didn't care. If anyone else was in her position they wouldn't care either. The body of the two were sculpted beauty. Muscles perfectly chiseled onto the frame of their being making them the archetype of femininity. Natsuki was a snow hushed beauty; pale skin that was as smooth as cashmere and decorated in the most intricate flattering tattoos. Mai who was a new type. The orange haired girl's skin, creamy colored and just as deadly as silk and like Natsuki was adorn with a black and white lotus. Shizuru could not help but being drawn in wanting touch both of them, but somehow the older woman managed to get them where she wanted them.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki gasped in unison with Mai as their backs hit the soft mattress. Shizuru let out a frustrated sigh as she hungrily looked at the two. Desire was a wish and a want. However the want was something not truly necessary to living, and somehow Shizuru felt having them both was like breathing. Insatiable, irresistible, lust inducing...all of it became a need that she had to fulfill. Shizuru had never been so driven to dominance as she was now. Mai and Natsuki were very abashed by Shizuru's predatory-like gaze. The fashion by which Shizuru read over their bodies made the two women stagger in breathing, and much like a predator Shizuru slowly crept between the middle of her prey. Shizuru licked her bottom lip as she ran her hands up the legs of Mai and Natsuki. It was a drenching heat Shizuru's fingers met with both Mai and Natsuki's bodies. Shizuru thrust her fingers in and out of the two women making their sculpted muscles across their stomach tighten and convulse. Mai back arched forcing Shizuru's fingers in deeper as her inner walls tighten until the busty woman came.

"Shiz-ur-u...I...think Mai...could be...uh..." Natsuki panted between each, more, focused slower thrusts.

"Shhh..." Shizuru panted in her own fashion. "Mai's passed out right now."

"Ah...how...can...I-oh...be....uhn..." Natsuki struggled to say while attempting to quietly moan. Shizuru grinned as she came closer to kiss Natsuki as she pressed her palm harder against Natsuki's clit letting her lover rock her hips harder until she finally came.

"Woah, you two are really so beautiful together. I've never seen this...or" Mai voiced out beside the two in a quieter voice than when she started. "had this type of sex before..." Natsuki giggled and Shizuru felt slightly strange being apart of Mai's deflowering process for, as Mai put it, that type of sex.

"Well, it sounds like you seemed to enjoy yourself." Natsuki said in her slightly breathless husky voice. "And thank you for the compliment."

"Well, I see you two like an intertwined lotus blossoms. That there is no struggle for you..." Mai sighed as if she had just finished a romance novel.

"It that what your lotus means? That you rise through the struggle?" Shizuru said as she laid down on the other side of Mai placing the dancer in between the two lovers again. Mai just nodded as she looked intently into Shizuru's eyes. "Mai...you don't have to struggle."

"Exactly..." Natsuki said before kissed the back of Mai's right shoulder.

"Don't kid you two...this was nice and everything, but..." Mai said as if she was expecting to hear a pep talk.

"We want you...to be with us..." Natsuki said from behind Mai and Shizuru nodded while smiling at Mai.

"We'd like to _again _with you but on a deeper level." Shizuru whispered before gently pecking Mai on the lips. Mai laughed to herself.

"As long as I never wake up from this dream you two have given me."


	14. My Voice

A/N: I've never wanted to quit or finish writing something so badly. I hope you like it. This one was not suppose to be this long. Oh well.

* * *

Fu Fu Chronicles by kara papas

My Voice

"There was more to this than what I could have ever imagined. I felt my body tense at each moment of every movement I made; the quick rush of air filling my lung as I gasp when my mouth was not occupied. I'm completely wet and my legs begin to give before I succumb completely. I am almost threatened by the edge of this impossible venture until my hands reach out to grasp upon anything at all."

_I was so close to drowning that time and I've only been in for about ten minutes._

The chestnut haired woman panted before pushing out of the pool. The gym's pool was always empty at this hour. The supposed lifeguard wasn't even in the gym at this odd hour of the night. Shizuru swore to herself she'd end up drowning one of these days and the next morning they'd find her water logged corpse.

_Always an optimist._

As Shizuru rung her hair out when she heard the squeaking of the door to this enclosed pool. She wondered if it was someone who just happened to be lost until the foot step got closer. The red eyed woman turned around to see the night guard walking with a ravishingly beautiful woman with almost black blue hair and the greenest eyes she had ever beheld.

"Here is the one person you have to look after…" the security guard sighed looking at Shizuru. Shizuru smiled softly. "She's here almost every night at this god forsaken hour swimming." The woman had a stone locked expression on her face as she almost glared down Shizuru while looking Shizuru over and then looking back to the security guard.

"Tsuki, you make me sound like a nuisance." Shizuru pouted playfully making the woman look back at her. _Still no expression change._

"Ms. Fujino…I'm worried about you. I have the guard the only open door to the building now because of what happened…" The guard mumbled and looked away from Shizuru. Shizuru grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it before closing the distance between her and the security. Shizuru rested her right hand on the security guard's right shoulder.

"You and I could have never known what _he_ was capable of…but on the brighter side…he's not here anymore." Shizuru voice was unsteady and light yet there was a strength hidden within.

"Ahem…I apologize for interrupting, but I figure that you too are reminiscing on some bad event…let me lighten it up. Ms. Fujino my name is Natsuki Kruger. I'm the newly appointed night lifeguard that has been specifically hired for you because Tsuki here bitched so much to the owner." The women said with a rough husky tone. Shizuru blushed slightly not really knowing why. Natsuki smiled in very comforting fashion to accommodate that blush.

"Well I'm done for the night…" Shizuru sighed and looked over Tsuki who seemed to be waiting for Shizuru to say something. "Tsuki, I don't think I'll be able to change out of my bathing suit. If you could get my bag from the locker room along with my crutch…"

"Not a problem Ms. Fujino." Tsuki smiled with the concern of an older brother before he turned away to collect Shizuru belongings. Natsuki walked closer to Shizuru. Shizuru caught the look on Natsuki Kruger's face. There was a hint of insatiable curiosity. Shizuru knew it wasn't Natsuki's fault.

"I was leaving the gym when I was able to exercise properly, and it was just my luck that the night guard was a little off in the head. However, in a nutshell, I got attack and as a result I got one of the most unique knee injuries anyone could get. I had my MCL and LCL in my left knee completely ripped to pieces. Well, not to pieces, but you get to the idea." Shizuru finished as Tsuki showed up by Natsuki giving the new lifeguard a disapproving glare. Shizuru frowned at his approach. "Tsuki, I told her the brief story of why I swim at night. I'm far to busy during the day…plus I sleep a lot during the day."

The security just nodded handing Shizuru her bags so she could be on her way. The chestnut haired woman made her way to the rear exit and it confused Natsuki as Tsuki went to another door. Natsuki walked in hot pursuit of Shizuru as she watched the woman trek go from strong and steady to staggered and limping. Shizuru heard the foots steps behind her and began taking deep breathes as her mind plagued her with frightful images of a fight she cared not for. Her life was splitting like a thin thread of cotton when she found herself threatened by feet alone.

"Ms. Fujino, don't you want to exit the front of the gymnasium. I know the doors lock behind themselves, but still. I can imagine you might not be comfortable being by yourself." Natsuki said in soft tone realizing she might have scared Shizuru by the terrified yet controlled glance Shizuru gave her. The red eyes seemed to burn into Natsuki's green eyes. Natsuki stopped in her tracks and Shizuru walked just a a bit more realizing her _personal_ lifeguard had stopped moving along with her.

"Ookini, Ms. Kruger..." Shizuru said ever so softly just as the raven haired woman interjected.

"Natsuki...please, call me Natsuki. Ms Kruger is far too formal for a person like myself." Natsuki said finally breaking her expressionless face with a nonchalant smile. Shizuru blushed at the smile.

"Alright...Natsuki. Then you should call me..." Shizuru spoke playful and again was interrupted by the raven haired.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki said softly as she took a deep breath.

The two stood there for a few more second lost in each others' eyes. A moment they could not predict. The chance for the two was fate alone. However the two didn't not ride on fate, but reality. Shizuru turned to Natsuki and held her hand out in the silent awkwardness that they developed on their way to her car.

"Thanks for the escort." Shizuru said as their hands met. Natsuki took another deep breath and nod in response. The contact of there hands was one more thing for Natsuki to think over as she felt the delicate skin that Shizuru had offered her.

Shizuru pulled her hand away and quickly hopped into her car driving far away from her gym. The chestnut haired woman's thoughts went straight to planning her next set of ideas. She always had ideas. Ideas that formed into elaborate worlds with fantastic characters set to do mission and feats of grandeur that no one could truly imagine but Shizuru. Yet these ideas had been coming in, rougher and rougher, and she knew why. Shizuru was unable to write anything without letting her mind wonder to then.

So Shizuru Fujino's job was nothing much of a job. She made her money by her pen or rather more keyboard. Shizuru sighed to herself as she walked into her small flat tossing her keys onto the near by entry table by her coat rack. Tonight's venture was going to be a story about a killer. Shizuru had wanted to write one sense the near miss she had. However there had to be something more than what the killer was. The killer had to appear like everyone else, but the killings had to be a job. So Shizuru thought on about this as she walked into her standing shower. As she shampooed her hair a thought came to her.

_I should do a twisted fairy tale backbone for this story! I can make something tragic and exciting, but it has to fit with what my audience wants. All they know is I haven't produced a good piece of literature since writing "My Love". Mmm, but that's a tough one to top_.

By the time Shizuru had finished her thought she had already conditioned her hair and rinsed that out. The writer had her work cut out for her, but her daily routine of physical therapy had really worn her out. Her red eyes stared out to the mirror that was slowly covering in tiny water droplets from the steam. Yet, through the droplet Shizuru's eyes locked on the image before her. Her naked body. She had not really looked at herself in such an objective manner before the incident. Everyday since she had regained the ability to walk on her own did she just stare. There horrific scars on her body were more metaphysical than just scar tissue. Yes she had the surgery scar on either side of her knee cap, but she also had scars at her right thigh leading up to below her navel.

_I shouldn't dwell..._

The thought stayed stable until she found herself in her car the next night heading to her parking space at the gym. Shizuru pulled up seeing a lone motorcycle next to her spot. Shizuru wondered for a few seconds and walked out of her car with her bag and crutch in hand. Shizuru's heart always raced as she walked towards the side entrance staring strongly at the concrete steps that she was shoved against.

"Ms. Fujino...", Shizuru quickly looked up to see Tsuki standing in front of her.

"Good evening...I'm...heading in...is Ms. Kruger here?" Shizuru asked with light voice as if she was coming out of a daze. Tsuki just nodded as Shizuru smiled softly before walking to the pool changing room. Shizuru never put any of her belongings in a locker because she was typically the only one there, but when she went in to change into her swimsuit she notice a duffel bag on another bench. Shizuru already knew who it belonged to as she noticed a helmet by it. A slight blush crept on her as she went to the mirror to check herself out before going to the pool area.

The sounds of swimming echoed into the chestnut brunette's ears as she got to the pool. The lifeguard was playing in the pool. Shizuru grinned as she watched Natsuki swim to the other end. Shizuru walked up to the diving board and proceeded to do a perfect dive alerting Natsuki to her presence. The lifeguard shift to turn around looking at the body heading towards her under the water. The lifeguard was standing in the shallow end of the pool so she stood her ground as this wet crimson eyed goddess rose from the water in front of her. Natsuki shamelessly took in how the wet suit clung to Shizuru Fujino's luscious form. The raven haired woman was starting to notice how she needed to take deep breathes around this vixen of a woman.

"You have an excellent form...Shizuru." Natsuki said as she slicked back her hair. Shizuru grinned and walked up to the pool wall by her. "Um, well, anyhow...ahem, I thought I could help you with your therapy. That's what Tsuki said you do here."

"Ara, I'm not sure if I want you helping." Shizuru said plainly.

"Okay, I can understand the hang up there, but I used to do water therapy at another gym. I can help you. It's going to be a lot of work, and I can assure you that you'll come out of this tonight wanting more." Natsuki said just as plainly right back at Shizuru. The crimson eyed woman grinned. "Good."

Shizuru did something she had never done before. She gave in to another person's compassion. Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and simply said that the therapy would remind Shizuru of being a child taught how to swim. Shizuru felt the slightest hints of a gentle voice so lost in the pit of her being making its way through the scars.

Thirty minutes later, Shizuru was laying flat against the cold tile by the pool taking slow easy breathes. Natsuki walked over wrapped in her own towel bringing Shizuru an industrial sized towel. Shizuru refused inwardly to stand to take the towel, but before the stubborn brunette could move the towel crashed down on her. Natsuki was being gruff with Shizuru because of the amount of complaining Natsuki had to endure from Shizuru. The green eyed life guard sat down on a bench by the pool side watching the towel lump sprout arms to go with the already exposed feet. The arms just wrapped around the towel and a muffled pleasant sound came from under it. Shizuru then rolled her body placing most of the giant towel beneath her damp body and the tile. Her hair hung in wet dreads around her face framing it along with her eyes; those gorgeous eyes.

"Alright, now let's go get changed so I can walk you to your car." Natsuki said as if she was still teaching therapy in the water. Shizuru slowly stood shifting her weight to her good leg.

"I think I'll just put my jeans over my suit and drive home like this." Shizuru said. Natsuki gave her a disapproving look. "It's a routine I'm use to."

"It's a bad one that you need to change. Also, you should at least try to put weight on that knee or you'll never be use to standing normally, walking, and hell even running at one point. These things you can do...you just need the confidence to do them with." Natsuki said tiredly walking to Shizuru. The red eyed woman just glared at Natsuki. Shizuru had completely taken in what she said. Shizuru was well educated and knew what Natsuki was saying was true. She stubbornly turned towards the changing room and started to hobble in her stride, but paused to walk slower. Natsuki stayed behind Shizuru just watching as the woman went from hobbling to a normal gait. The raven haired lifeguard knew it was painful for Shizuru to walk period after therapy, but Shizuru had develop some kind of threshold.

About three weeks later the two had developed quite a routine together. Natsuki had convinced Shizuru to do therapy outside of the pool. It was a one step at a time process but it was one that was working to heal this mysterious woman. They stood side by side both walking on treadmills.

"So tell me about yourself Shizuru? I always forget to ask." Natsuki puffed. The crimson eyed woman glanced to her right to look at Natsuki's facial expression finding curiosity waiting in those jade orbs.

"I'm a writer..." Shizuru huffed.

"Oh, what do you write?" Natsuki teased.

"Nothing...at the moment. I have been able to write after I got raped..." Shizuru said as she stopped the treadmill. Natsuki's face went blank and filled with guilt. Shizuru saw that and realized she never told Natsuki the type of attack. Shizuru had assume Natsuki would make the connection, but the lifeguard never did.

"I..." Natsuki stuttered as she rolled off her machine.

"Its my fault...I should have told you that what happened to me...but the guy is dead. So...no worries." Shizuru walked over with ease patting Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki caught her hand and held onto it.

"So you lost your voice." Natsuki said softly. Shizuru gave a confused look. Natsuki's brow furrowed. "Your voice...uh, that drive that makes you who you are. I bet its one of the reasons why you haven't gotten better. Your knee that is."

Shizuru pulled her hand out Natsuki's hands and quickly slapped the lifeguard as if it were a reflex. Natsuki stood still and just breathed as she always did in Shizuru's presence. The crimson eyed woman just walked off grabbing her bags and keys. Natsuki let her go. The sting of the slap let her know that she was getting to Shizuru.

_Ugh! The audacity of that woman...how can she say those things. How can she know those things? Why is she always right? Why did I hit her? Her voice...my voice. My strength...who I am? She's always so right. Why can't I just get on with it?_

Unfortunate timing was the next set of therapy sessions. Shizuru refused to have Natsuki aid her. So the lifeguard just kept watch as the furious writer swam. However Natsuki was pleased that at least Shizuru was using caution as she swam. The chestnut haired woman did as many laps as she could and would get change and leave to walk on the treadmill in the other part of the gym to cool down before leaving.

Shizuru's stubbornness would cost her so much though. Tsuki was standing at the side entrance to the gym the following night yawning and notice Shizuru coming in almost an hour earlier than normal. She blazed past him and the security guard quickly whipped out his phone and called Natsuki.

"Hey, Kruger-san...Fujino-san is here early. I thought I should let you. She looks a little exhausted too." Tsuki sighed.

"Shit, I'll be there as soon as I can." Natsuki said with a worried tone.

The raven haired woman had noticed that Shizuru was looking more and more tired as of recent. She had to have faith that the stubborn woman would be careful, but then again it could be just as bad. The lifeguard didn't have time to grab her bag. She just grabbed her helmet and ran out to her motorcycle. So now it was a race of worries against exhaustion in a broken writer. Natsuki knew it should only take her at best ten minutes to get there. _Hold out for ten minute you damn stubborn woman. I'm on my way._

As the lifeguard raced to the gym Shizuru had already taken her dive into the pool. It had occurred to her that Natsuki wasn't there yet, but her mind was viciously assaulting her. So Shizuru began to push herself as hard as she could going over the recommended laps that Natsuki had suggested. Shizuru's arrogance got the better of her as she approached the pool wall and pushed off it with her legs as hard as she could. As her muscles contracted and stretched out the ligaments in her recovering leg began to swell and inflame in fashion so painful all she could do was crumple. The terror hit her that she was alone in this pool with no way of getting out. She was instinctually gasping from the pain and the fatigue made the pain worse as water caved in around her. The pain was almost as bad as _then_. It was only worse as her lungs filled slowly with a substance that was not air.

Natsuki had already run passed Tsuki helmet still on. The lifeguard ripped her helmet off as she ran into the pool room already seeing Shizuru's body giving up. She made no sounds as she just jumped into the pool making a beeline for the chestnut haired woman. The water didn't fight against Natsuki as she swam to Shizuru, but it violent clung to her and Shizuru when the lifeguard went to rescue the stubborn writer. Natsuki dragged Shizuru to the shallow end of the pool before pulling her out. Shizuru's body was slack and unresponsive as the lifeguard held a ear to Shizuru's mouth and nose hoping, pleading, for a breath. Natsuki made no hesitations as she instantly began CPR. She noted to herself the contact of her mouth against Shizuru was welcoming and reassure because the chestnut haired woman's lips still held warmth. Natsuki had made it in time enough to save her from severe damage.

Natsuki only had to compress Shizuru's chest five times after breathing air back into the writer's lungs before Shizuru had successful expelled the water on her own. The red eyed woman heaved the last bit of water and turned to see Natsuki Kruger on standing on her knees beside her. Natsuki was completely clothed yet the clothes were totally water logged. The shirt upon the blue haired lifeguard clung to her skin as if it longed for warmth the woman had burning across her, and her jeans hung at the mid of her hips. Shizuru just kept staring only then realizing the angered look she was getting from Natsuki.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Natsuki almost whispered. Shizuru looked away. "Answer me." Natsuki said louder. Shizuru looked back.

"I tried...to swim like I use to. I thought I was better enough to not need your help...I'm sorry." Shizuru said hoarsely.

"I swear if I didn't care..." Natsuki almost whimpered. Shizuru eyes shot to Natsuki's averted ones. The green orbs were brimming with tears. "...no don't look at me. Just...get up if you can. I'll help you change..."

Shizuru just nodded as she wobbled to stand. Natsuki wrapped an arm around Shizuru waist and the writer's heart jumped with two feelings; anticipation and fear. There was an awkward silence between the two as Shizuru calmly walked in first. Shizuru just walked to her bag and look at her towel as she pulled the straps of her suit off her shoulders. Natsuki walked passed Shizuru pulling off her water logged shirt to ring it out at a sink. Shizuru eyes went from her towel to Natsuki's half exposed body. The bra Natsuki was wearing was shear showing pert nipples beneath reacting from the cold. It had been sometime since Shizuru felt some raw sexual desire, but a part of her shook from how she was looking at Natsuki.

Shizuru almost wondered if this is how _he_ looked at her. Shizuru wondered and walked over calling out to Natsuki making the lifeguard turn seeing the swimsuit just barely clinging to the top of Shizuru's breasts that moved her deep breathing.

"Are you okay...Shizuru?"

Shizuru's mind rushed back to her rape and how powerless it had immediately made her. The way _he_ approached her from behind. She had waved goodbye to the guard who was just standing there as always. She walked towards the cement steps and heard quick heavy steps behind her and then hands violent shoving forward down the steps. The way her one of her knees crashed against the steps was the first blow of the night. It was the striking blow. The pain was indescribable as she felt something inside that knee tear as she lay in shock draped across them. Then the sound of someone landing from a jump in front of her could be heard. She felt the same hands that had pushed her reach under her arms dragging her body up and then she saw him. The security grinned lustfully and let Shizuru fall back against the steps.

"Scream.." was all he said. Shizuru body was in complete shock. She could not run and watched as he pulled out a switch blade. The security guard just shove it under the skirt to cut it off alone with Shizuru's panties. The blade tip penetrated more than just cloth as it tore her skin from her thigh to her navel. Shizuru mouthed the word, no, but it was too late to argue with words as he grabbed her damaged knee before he forced himself inside her. Shizuru screamed out in pain as the would be security guard raped her.

Shizuru's mind had gone back to that point. She wasn't thinking like _him_.

"I killed my rapist the same night he attacked me..." Shizuru said quietly. "He had a knife with him which he used to cut my clothes off which did this to my body." Shizuru pulled her swimsuit down and walked out of it letting her embarrassment show on her face. Yet, Natsuki's eyes looked at the scar even so.

"How did you do it?" Natsuki whispered as if they were talking of secrets.

"He placed his knife down in reach enough for me to grab it as he angled himself for a better position...i guess. And I let him go further until I reached for it stabbing him in the temple right as Tsuki came running up after he had gotten back from his break..." Shizuru said as a tear went down her face. Natsuki did not know what to do as Shizuru stood there crying. It almost felt wrong to the raven haired lifeguard that she was extremely aroused by Shizuru present nudity. Natsuki walked to Shizuru none the less disregarding her arousal.

"Shhh, Shizuru...you didn't have to relive it...I don't think less of you..." Natsuki softly said as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's naked body. "...and it might be wrong of me...hell I feel wrong...but you're beautiful. Your body is still beautiful."

Natsuki felt Shizuru shift and went to look her in the eyes, but found her lips suddenly captured by Shizuru's. Natsuki quickly pushed away, but was pulled back. Shizuru's face was hot with a blush and a heady need.

"I know what you mean feeling wrong...I haven't felt this way in awhile...and its been growing in me. Maybe I've got water in my head but..." Natsuki cut Shizuru off by kissing her back but more aggressively receiving a moan from Shizuru. Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's bare hips holding the away from her at arms length.

"This feels off to me...so off." Natsuki panted. "Besides, locker room really doesn't bode comfortable atmosphere...and support for your knee..." Natsuki panted again grabbing Shizuru by the wrist and walked the chestnut haired woman over to where her belongings were at. "Take a day to recover...let you mind recover...and when everything clears up and you still...well...uh. Yeah. You have my number."

The two walked out together and parted ways as if the near death by drowning never happened. Plus, the naked confession, and the mini sexual explosion didn't happen. Shizuru agreed. She should wait to let her foggy thoughts clear, and wait she did. However she let the rest of her foggy thought form into words to form a story she'd later title as Deadly Lovers.

The raven haired lifeguard's phone went off in the mid evening as she sat at her place. Natsuki absentmindedly grabbed for her phone answering it without looking and heard a smooth accent on the other line.

"I've waited, wrote seven chapters of my new story, and let my mind clear up. I still want this, and I thought of how to make you comfortable with it." The smooth voice paused.

"Alright Shizuru...do you know where Sakura Blossom is?" Natsuki said with no hesitation.

"I should hope so. I live there." Shizuru said laughing.

"Well...this makes things easier. I live in build 6 in the corner suit at the bottom." Natsuki said testing Shizuru.

"Well I live at the flat at the top..." Shizuru quietly responded. Natsuki snickered at the other end of the line. "Yes, I know. Bad knees apartment complex building with stairs only. I'll be down in two minutes."

Natsuki wondered what the hell she could do in two minutes to make herself more presentable, but then again she also worried about Shizuru. It had been more than a day since Shizuru almost drown, and Natsuki thought the sexual attraction was more of a severe hero syndrome response. Shizuru was truly thinking about other things; using her time to clear her thoughts up. So in that time duration Natsuki's sexual desires for the mysterious writer grew, and her thoughts had gone to idle simple things about there brief time together. Natsuki loved the way Shizuru swam. The muscle tone that seductively called out to her. How easily Natsuki could slide her arms around Shizuru waist? However what was most taunting for Natsuki was the image of Shizuru naked body. The way her ample breasts actually had pertness to them which showed what shape Shizuru's body was in. Shizuru's thighs had firm soft appearance. The hourglass figure encased in a pale yet cream colored skin intoxicated Natsuki that much more.

Suddenly there was a firm knock on the door and Natsuki quickly walked over not thinking about the fact her face was total lost in a lustful blush that was somehow very innocent. The raven haired woman opened the door calmly and was meant by a very bashful writer.

"Hi..." Shizuru said in soft smooth tone. Natsuki face fell into further blush.

"Hi...uh...come on in...make yourself at home." Natsuki said staring at the chestnut haired woman who was simply adorned in a yukata of purple with an eloquent design of calla lilies.

"Ookini, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said in a teasing tone brushing passed the emerald eyed woman. Natsuki quietly shut the door locking it without thought. She took a deep breath and watched as Shizuru sat down on the couch.

"I see you read my novels." Shizuru said glancing at the table. Natsuki instantly went red and just stared at Shizuru in wonder. Natsuki knew she was a writer, but not the writer she read. The writer she read went by one name; Kiyohime. Kiyohime was a famous lesbian novelist that really hit home with great erotica.

"It's pretty good...I mean...I love it...you really must..." Natsuki was stuttering through her word choice. Shizuru smiled.

"My sex life is barren. I write about what I wish could happen. My lustful thoughts are far better than what I've ever had." Shizuru sighed looking over to Natsuki whose expression changed as she walked over to sit down next to Shizuru.

"Well, I can help turn that around if you want." Natsuki said seductively. It was Shizuru turn to take a deep breath and as she did her heart skipped a beat. Shizuru had to say something before her mind went like one of her characters in a smutty scene.

"Natsuki...I told you I'd make you feel more comfortable with this...and right now all I can really say is I feel lust coming from you. I wish I hadn't said I was Kiyohime. I hope you don't think I'm some oversexed lesbian. You once said to me...I had lost my voice. I think it was because I had been tainted...tainted and destroyed. You've helped heal so much of me...and I want you to...it sounds so corny, but I want you to cleanse me. You don't have to. It's not a fun smutty sex scene like my stories have...it would be more...intimate." Shizuru confessed and expected Natsuki to cast her out like a piece of trash, but she was startled by a wordless response. Natsuki kissed Shizuru very softly the lips, and after she broke from the kiss she locked eyes with Shizuru.

"I'm sure you know this because you certainly place them in your stories enough. The lily's flower meaning is 'I dare you to love me' and it is corny that you want me to cleanse you, but I want to free you. I want to hold your body again but not suspended by water." Natsuki sighed letting her hands rest against Shizuru's. "I want to feel how tense your body could get just by being against mine. How your breasts feel against the touch of my tongue, lips, and hands. So, yes, I can do the intimate scene you want, and it won't be a scene. It's something you can have as long as you want it, and when you see fit you can cast me off."

Shizuru breath had been taken away, and tears escaped her eyes with no restraint. Natsuki just pulled Shizuru into her arms and held onto.

"Natsuki...I'd never...cast you off." Shizuru whispered as she leaned back to look at Natsuki. The raven haired woman smiled and quickly moved in for kiss and was not met by any hesitation. The kiss was more heated than what Shizuru had expected, but she wanted Natsuki and was willing to have Natsuki's aggressive side. The kiss became more and more intense between each bated breath as the two busied themselves with only the prospect of what the night had really been set out for. The chestnut haired writer was becoming much more aware of the fervent movements of Natsuki's hands, fingertips, through the silk thin fabric of her yukata. The defining difference of the last time her body was touched.

Natsuki's hands caressed Shizuru's body exciting every last sensation. The sensation of her skin coming alive bursting with fiery anticipation. Shizuru felt herself rise in that dizzying drunkenness of ecstasy and Natsuki was doing this to her with her clothes still on. Then a sudden jolt of intense ecstasy rushed through Shizuru tensing her nipples as she felt one of Natsuki's hands leave her back to go to her exposed thigh. The way Natsuki's hand moved up Shizuru thigh was innocent enough outside for the way she let her thumb brush against her inner thigh. Shizuru let out a slight sigh and sudden felt a grin form on Natsuki's lips as they left Shizuru's neck.

There was no moving from the couch in Natsuki's flat. Shizuru could already sense this when their breathing had hit that erratic stage. Shizuru could no longer help herself as took an aggressive stance letting herself push against Natsuki's shoulder to force the sexy lifeguard into a position that Shizuru could take dominance. Natsuki got the hint but as she was trying to shift herself on the couch she fell backwards against the expanse. The emerald orbs watched Shizuru's movements with utmost curiosity as the lusty writer made her move. As if it was one of Shizuru's very own cliché story scenes, the writer undid her robe revealing her nude body before the lifeguard again.

Cause and effect; Natsuki analyzed this beauty before her. It was obvious to Natsuki that Shizuru was not truly embarrassed but still ashamed of her body. Natsuki knelt on her knees before Shizuru and kissed the writer's stomach where the switch blade scar had ended by her navel. The writer took in how soft those lips felt on her stomach. They had been soft against her own lips, but the gentleness in how the lips touched her body. The way Natsuki's hands held, caressed, Shizuru's hips and buttocks made the chestnut haired writer feel delicate and precious. Natsuki worked down the scar placing a chaste kiss on and around it until she reached where it began. As lust filled as the raven haired lifeguard was she knew this had to be set out by Shizuru. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's trembling anticipation because the writer's body was truly trembling.

The silence was thick and tense laced with strong breaths coming from the writer. It was the need that shone in the red orb's, and Natsuki coaxed Shizuru to lay back on the couch again. It took no motion or sound from Shizuru to make Natsuki continue; the raven haired woman just knew what the writer needed. As intimate as anything could be Natsuki knew that a well placed tongue could easily make even intimacy seem naughty. Shizuru's hip bucked just as she felt the lifeguard's tongue flick in strong yet precise motion. It took a couple of moans to let Natsuki know Shizuru was getting a well deserved release, and finding herself again.

It wasn't until Natsuki pushed two fingers in did Shizuru reel. Natsuki knew she might have gone too far passed Shizuru's comfort levels, but she pressed on. Shizuru's hands gripped tightly against the couch as she began to pant. The more Natsuki pushed in and out the moan of pleasure seemed to inner mix with slight gasps of pain. Natsuki stopped and sat back. Shizuru face was redden and hand no longer clutched at the couch. The breaths the red eyed woman took seemed to steal the very air from Natsuki.

"Shizuru, if it hurts...I can stop." Natsuki said with soothing voice. Shizuru had head turn to the side resting away from the back of couch.

"No, it's okay. I'm just not use to it." Shizuru said slowly before gasping from grazing touch of Natsuki's fingertips. "Mmm, I know I want to keep going."

There wasn't a response from Natsuki. She just kissed the Shizuru as she pushed fingers back in. Natsuki kept a slow rhythm feeling Shizuru tight inner walls around her fingers. It became quickly evident to Natsuki how badly Shizuru wanted this when Shizuru hips bucked harder against her palm. Natsuki got the hint and quicken her pace pressing harder and harder. The way Shizuru felt Natsuki's movements, the unjulation of her finger and the way Natsuki palm repetitively pressed against her clitoris. It was the way Natsuki's hand shook and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. Shizuru was finding it increasingly harder to let a moan escape here and there. The writer's body writhed from the pleasure jolts she was getting.

Shizuru could no longer keep her voice trapped inside as her back arched just enough as she came. The moan she let go was a heavy and revealing for herself. Natsuki just leaned down and gently kissed Shizuru on the lips before breaking the mood.

"So how's your knee?" Natsuki asked in a chipper tone.

"Knee..." Shizuru panted. "Fine, but I don't really believe you just asked that after..."

"Well your total comfort and pleasure is a concern of mine so..." Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru just laughed as she laid there think how fantastic it would be to leave her erotic writing behind and just live it instead.


End file.
